You Are The Music In Me
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: After they get into a fight at their parochial school, Maddie and London are transferred to Zack and Cody's high school. Maddie finally gets the chance to star in the school's musical, but will it be Zack's big chance to win her over? Zaddie and Lody. R
1. Sticks & Stones

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 1 - Sticks & Stones**

**A/N:** HEHE. My first Maddie/Zack-centric fic. I hope you will like it. I got this idea while listening to _that_ song from High School Musical 2. Sure enough, there will be a bit of Cody/London romance (for I can't resist) but mostly it will be a Zaddie. Ya know, for all the Zaddie fans out there (I am one as well) so WOOHOO!!! Read on...

**Note:** The Lacey I refer to is that girl on the opposing volley ball team in the episode 'Volley Dad'. The one who called London dumb. So, technically, I don't own her either, but I made up her name and the school she goes to, because I can't remember what they really are...lol.

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the Suite Life of Zack & Cody or any of it's characters. They all belong to Disney.

**Summary:** After they get into a fight at their parochial school, Maddie and London are transferred to Zack and Cody's high school. Maddie finally gets the chance to star in the school's musical, but will it be Zack's big chance to win her over? Zaddie and Lody. R & R!

!#$&()+

"Gym sucks," Maddie Fitzpatrick whined, completely winded and her legs surging with pain. The entire class of Sister Dominique's were running laps in the gymnasium that day, and everyone was tired of running. Maddie had completed the least laps out of her class, as she felt her asthma flaring up.

"I hear ya," London shouted to her, running ahead of her.

Maddie simply could not run anymore, so she approached Sister Rose.

"I need my inhaler," she said, out of breath. Sister Rose wrote her a note, permitting her to see the nurse.

On her way out of the gym, she bumped into someone vaguely familiar.

"Watch where you're going!" Came a shrill reaction, and Maddie noticed the blonde-haired annoyance as London's biggest volleyball rival.

"What are you doing here, Lacey?" Maddie asked her, noting that she did not go to Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. Lacey attended St. Martha's Academy. Maddie felt her breath catch in her throat, as she realized Lacey was wearing an Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow gym uniform.

"I just got transferred. And now it looks like I'll have to endure your's and London's stink for the rest of the school year," Lacey replied rolling her eyes. London had appeared at Maddie's side suddenly, casting death glares in Lacey's direction.

"Oh look, if it isn't the only girl here who can count her IQ points on one hand," Lacey spat, adding an evil laugh.

"You can't even do that," Maddie said in London's defense. Lacey scoffed, and crossed her arms.

"At least I can afford to buy decent clothing," Lacey stated, running her fingers through her frizzy hair, as if she were the most delightful thing in the room.

"You wouldn't know it by looking at you," London chuckled, at which Lacey gasped. London and Maddie shared some short-lived laughter.

"At least my parents love me," Lacey informed her, gravely, dropping the games. London took this seriously, as could be recognized by the tears shining in her eyes. They were more out of anger than sorrow.

"Sticks and stones may break our bones but words can never hurt us!" Maddie said childishly, unaware of anything else to say.

"I'm gonna break her bones!" London squeaked, before pouncing on Lacey, scratching and punching at her mercilessly. Lacey struggled to fight back, but London simply overpowered her.

As much as Maddie would have liked to see London tear Lacey limb from limb, she elected to pull London off of Lacey, so she wouldn't get in too much trouble. But as soon as Maddie had done so, one of Lacey's cronies smacked her across the face hard, to which Maddie could only respond with violence.

"Oh! No you didn't," Maddie exclaimed, completely caught off guard. Maddie pushed the girl back against the wall and began to fight with her. This allowed London to go back after Lacey. Soon enough, students surrounded them, chanting the word 'fight' as if they were enjoying the show. Unfortunately for Maddie and London, so had Sisters Dominique and Rose. They pulled the scrapping girls apart with ease, even though they still thrashed to get back at the ones who had scorned them.

"This will stop at once!" Sister Dominique shouted with a thunderous voice, that echoed through the empty gymnasium. This caused all attempts at violence to stop.

"Who started this?" Sister Rose demanded of the students who weren't involved.

"Well, I saw London go after Lacey first. Then Maddie got into it with Lacey's friend," one girl said, simply recounting what she'd seen. And it was technically true, even though Lacey had started the fight.

"No! We didn't start it--" Maddie tried to say desperately, but was cut off.

"No! I do not want to hear it Madeline! You and London will be sent home right away, and your parents will receive a phone call informing them of your punishment. And I will have you know, there is a no fighting policy at this school, so you may as well expect the worst," Sister Dominque scolded her, to which Maddie dropped her head. If the 'worst' happened, her parents would probably disown her or something. Maddie and London said nothing else, but instead limped out of the gym, trying to physically and emotionally support each other.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" London asked Maddie fearfully.

"We're probably going to get expelled," Maddie informed her friend, bitterly.

About half an hour and a silent city bus ride later, Maddie had arrived home. Her school uniform was badly torn at the arms, and she bore scratches all over, especially on her face. She assumed she'd twisted her left ankle, as it was quite hard for her to walk on it. Her mother wore a look of disappointment as she stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I just got a call from your school. You've been expelled," she said, nothing but anger in her voice.

"I don't want to hear it," Maddie said, suddenly brought to tears, and struggling to quickly get up to her room. As soon as she could, she plopped down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

Her door opened seconds later and Maddie heard what sounded like a voice through a bullhorn.

"Liam, get out!" Maddie yelled, throwing her pillow at her younger brother with all the strength she could muster. He tumbled out of her room, obviously blindsided by the pillow attack, but Maddie didn't really care that her door had been left open.

Her phone rang a few moments later, and as Maddie assumed it would be London, she answered it. It indeed was London, who was as crestfallen as Maddie had been.

"I got expelled," London sobbed.

"So did I," Maddie responded in a cracking voice.

"Moseby went ballistic on me. He said that now I'd have to go to public high school," London said regretfully. Maddie's tears suddenly stopped. Public high school? Would that be her next option? Maddie suddenly found that being expelled from parochial school may not have been so bad. Sure, her parents would probably yell at her or just stop speaking to her for a while, but she would finally obtain the public high school experience.

Maddie surveyed the perks of this. Free to dress as you want, a wider range of studies, a lot more boys...maybe this expulsion thing would be a wonderful oppurtunity.

"Um, Maddie?" London called out, as Maddie had not spoken in quite some time.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking...Maybe public high school will be much better than you think," Maddie chuckled, with a sly grin.

**A/N:** Hehe. I say hehe way too much. But ANYWAYS...That was action packed. Jumped right into the swing of things, in fact. Hey...that rhymed! Moving on...next chapter will be up ASAP, so don't fret. Love you all! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	2. Plan in Motion

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 2 - Plan In Motion**

**A/N:** Woot! Told ya this chapter would be up soon. Actually, all the chapters will be up really soon after the previous, as I am promising myself not to submit this story until it is completely complete. That way, there will be no update delays or anything of that sort, unless something really serious happens or I just don't have access to the internet. Things happen sometimes, ya know?

**Disclaimer:** BLAH BLAH BLAH...dun own TSL or characters, nor this song from High School Musical 2. Nor HSM 2 itself, for that matter.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie and London are enrolled in high school, and Zack and Cody are very excited.

!#$&()+

You'd think expulsion and a harsh grounding would have dampened Maddie Fitzpatrick's spirits, but she was all but devastated, as she swaggered through the Tipton lobby, about to assume her post at the Candy Counter.

London noticed that she was all smiles, and Zack and Cody were a bit confused, too.

"You certainly are happpy about our getting _expelled_," London said with squinted eyes. Zack and Cody were shocked.

"You guys got expelled? For what?" Cody asked, gasping with every word.

"We totally beat the crap out of these two girls," Maddie said, with a smirk and a laugh. Zack and Cody's mouths fell open.

"I must ask," Zack began, throwning his hands up.

"No. No clothes were ripped off during the fight," Maddie informed him, rolling her eyes. Zack snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Why did you get into a fight?" Cody asked, obviously the more level-headed out of the twins.

"Well, this new girl that used to go to St. Martha's, that we've always hated, decided she was gonna get in our faces and insult us. She said something about London that completely crossed the line, so London totally whooped up on her, and this girl's friend decided she was gonna try and take me on, so I got into it too," Maddie said, proudly.

"What did this girl say about London?" Cody asked, rather hung up on that one subject.

"I'd rather not repeat it," London replied quietly and bitterly. Both girls still had battle scars.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you, sweet thang," Zack said slyly, scooting up to Maddie.

"Aw. I would let you, but it might worsen my condition. Don't wanna add nausea," Maddie teased him, which caused Zack to sulk.

"Why are you so happy about going to public high school?" London asked Maddie, who was already thinking about what she'd wear on her first day.

"Just think of it, London! No more _plaid_," Maddie said in a dreamy voice. London's face lit up.

"Yay! What other perks are there?" London inquired, suddenly on board with the idea.

"There's more boys," Maddie responded, in a very girly voice, and London loved that thought too. Zack and Cody, however, scowled.

"What school is this, anyway?" Cody questioned them, crossing his arms.

"Belleview High," Maddie sighed, obviously letting the thought of it all sink in. Zack and Cody glanced at each other with matching shocked looks.

"That's our school!" They exclaimed, in unison.

"Hey, cool. Guess we'll see you guys around," Maddie said, not really paying attention to them.

"When do you guys start?" Zack asked.

"Tomorrow," London told him, before going back to daydreaming about a plaid-free school that was packed with guys.

"Right...well, see ya," Zack said suspiciously fast, dragging Cody up to their suite on the 23rd floor.

"Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time around Maddie and London," Zack told his twin, who played dumb.

"So?" Cody replied in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I dunno about you, but once Maddie sees how popular I am, she'll be all over me," Zack said in a suave tone, receiving an odd look from his brother.

"Popular? You got thrown in a dumpster yesterday," Cody chuckled, reminiscing.

"Well, maybe we can set a plan in motion. I will get Maddie to fall for me, and you can have London," Zack said, rubbing his hands together like an evil genius. Cody spluttered for a few seconds.

"I-I don't like L-London. Where would you get that from?" Cody stuttered, avoiding Zack's eyes.

"You talk in your sleep, and evidently, you dream about London a **lot**," Zack said with a chuckle. Cody still denied it. In fact, he didn't cease, that evening, to remind Zack that he didn't like London. Even at times when Zack said nothing to provoke him. At dinner, it was Zack's turn to clear the table, but when he asked for Cody's plate, Cody responded with:

"I do **not** like her. London is just a friend."

_'Yeah, sure,'_ Zack thought. As amused as he was with his brother's actions, he had many other things on his mind. He still had to come up with a way to make Maddie like him. As to be expected, he had a pretty sleepless night ahead of him.

**A/N:** Hehe, silly Zack. I love making fun of him, 'cause I love him. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon. I promise xD Love ya! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	3. Blurred Distinction

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 3 - Blurred Distinction**

**A/N:** Yeehaw, it's coming along nicely. My currently doing Literature is coinciding with writing this beautifully, as I learn a bunch of new tricks and expand my vocabulary. Sorry if there's a current lack of Zaddie sweetness so far, but we have oodles ahead of us, my friend. As well as Lonody; Lody; Codon, or whatever you choose to call it. It all adds up to the same thing.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns all the rights to this show and it's characters.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie and London begin their first day at a public high school. Will they find acceptance? Or abashment?

!#$&()+

Madeline Fitzpatrick awoke to the lovely sound of a distinct ringing in her ears. She knew this sound to be her alarm clock, sharing the news of the sun coming up once more. She didn't really need her alarm clock to know this, as the sunlight filtering through the windows into her dark brown, unadjusted eyes was headline enough. She hit the clock with her pillow, as she hit everything else that got on her nerves, and threw the covers off of her, preparing for a fresh start, with a genuine smile.

She instantly ran to her closet, desperately searching for an outfit that was worthy of a first day of high school. She settled on a black and yellow striped henley, with a matching black mini-skirt and sandles, but quickly threw everything back off, deciding that it wasn't the right look. She did this with about three other outfits, until she finally located a pink baby doll dress, with black, capri leggings and pink cowgirl boots. She brushed her hair, and pulled it back in a half ponytail, applied some eyeliner, pink eyeshadow and clear lip gloss, and made her way downstairs.

She grabbed her backpack, sneaking by the kitchen to avoid having breakfast (as her stomach was too nervous for that) and exited out the front door, quickly hurrying to the city bus stop, but a silver convertable soon pulled up beside her. The first occupants she saw were two similar mops of blonde hair in the back seat, which she processed with ease as Zack and Cody. She noticed London in the driver's seat, who had smile blossoming across her lovely facial features.

"Madeline Fitzpatrick, I do believe we should begin this experience in style," she told her blonde friend in an adventurous voice. Maddie smiled and nodded.

"Why, London Tipton, I do believe you're right," Maddie agreed in a like tone, hopping into the passenger side seat.

Pulling up to school with an heiress in a half-million dollar car would certainly give her superiority, would it not? Maddie was definitely excited, but something was still tying her stomach into knots. Giving her butterflies the size of eagles. But she couldn't really pin down her thoughts of exactly what it was. She decided to let it go, and enjoy the ride.

Zack, meanwhile, was having an equally bad feeling in the back seat, but his didn't go away. He still hadn't thought of a plan, and there was only so much of the school year left. Every time he thought he had a great idea, it slipped through his mind, like sand through his fingers. He kept begging for Cody to help him, but Cody seemed caught up in something else. Zack figured it was that he was sitting directly behind London, but he'd never admit that.

Zack leaned forward in his seat a bit, allowing Maddie's soft hair to flow into his face, mixed with the warm breeze that spring gave charitably. It smelled of random combinations of flowers and felt like silk to him. It allowed him a momentary escape from his problem, and he barely noticed when the car came to a stop in front of the school.

He snapped out of his trance when he finally took in the sight in front of him. Maddie had long since turned around, and was staring at him as if he'd gone mad.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, confusion on her face and in her voice.

"Oh, uh...I had to lean forward...stomach cramp," Zack quickly lied. He'd become increasingly good at that through his years on the earth. Apparantly, Maddie bought this, because she exited the vehicle without another word.

She slid on a pair of dark sunglasses, linked her arm with London's, and began heading into the grey building, with sun glinting off it's multiple storied windows. Students littered the front lawn of the school. There were many diverse groups. There were cheerleaders in their sweats, practicing their cheers for the next pep rally. There were skateboarders, making good use of the railings connected to the front steps. There were some students with their significant others, showing public displays of affection, and many others.

Maddie felt as if she were in a movie. Her nervous feeling had disappeared, and she was loving life. She noticed a group of football players standing near their vehicles, probably discussing their next big game. Well, until they spotted London and Maddie walking by slowly. They caught the girls' eyes immediately, and Maddie and London giggled and waved at them flirtaciously. The guys arched their eyebrows and did a few wolf-whistles.

Zack and Cody didn't handle it well. They simply crossed their arms and scowled, staying behind the girls. Maddie and London, however, laughed it off. The laughing soon stopped though, as they were completely absorbed in the jocks staring at them, and ran headfirst into the flag pole situated right in front of them.

Loud laughs rang through the schoolyard, and Maddie and London gasped at each other. Their picture perfect first day of public high school had been ruined by one clumsy act. Zack and Cody rushed forward quickly, helping the girls up.

"Are you hurt?" Cody asked them both.

"Just our pride," Maddie replied in a strained voice. She picked a few rocks from the parking lot out of her dress, and tried to ignore the remainder of the laughs. The foursome hurried inside, to hopefully be surrounded by people who hadn't seen their debacle. Unfortunately, word had already spread to the people inside as well.

"Okay, standing out hasn't worked very well for us. Why don't we try to blend in? Find social groups that fit us," Maddie suggested, receiving an odd look from London.

"But we're in different social groups. That'd split us up," London said, fearful to go through with the idea.

"Good point. Well, let's just keep to ourselves for the time being. Kind of blend in with the background. Blurred distinction, you know? We'll stick close to each other, and try to avoid social activities or clubs. I'm pretty sure people will forget the flag pole thing in no time," Maddie considered. London nodded in agreement at this.

And with that, the gang ran off to their respective classes.

**A/N:** HEHE, ya gotta admit. As much as we all love Maddie and London, that flag pole thing was kinda funny. I'm sorry if this story is kinda boring so far. I've already got the entire sequence of events planned out WOOT, and there is some major drama coming up. Perhaps in the next chapter... But yeah, this fic is prolly gonna be my longest EVER, as I have like a million ideas for it! Maybe I should write more Zaddie fics. They seem to be longer. HEH. Anyhways, love yaz! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	4. New Friends

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 4 - New Friends**

**A/N:** Yes indeed, here is where the DRAMA starts. YAY for drama! I've got about 37 minutes to write this chapter as wrestling comes on! (Avoids objects thrown by the readers) LOL, not very nice. Anyways...on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I only own Kelly, Jade & Brianna in this chapter. All other characters belong to Disney.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie meets a group of girls outside the school theater, and she makes friends with them. But London senses something bad about them...

!#$&()+

Maddie and London were finding it harder each day to lose their status as 'flaggers', which they had been christened by the rest of their school. Apparently, not as much happened at this school as Maddie thought, because the students were certainly hung up on the subject.

The blonde had it especially rough, as London was pretty well-known and not tortured as much. She hastily waited in the hallway, next to London's locker for her, as they had the next class together. It was a fair few minutes before London showed up, Zack and Cody in tow. Maddie gave London a look that demanded an explanation for her lateness.

"Sorry, there were some hecklers in the science lab who felt the need to remind me I was a flagger and block the doorway," London said, annoyed, practically throwing her science books in her locker. The loud actions caused her three comrades to flinch.

Snatching her history books, London regained her composure and acted as if she had not a care in the world. She and Maddie walked to their history class, exchanging complaints.

"I never thought I'd miss plaid," London stated, in a fake crying voice.

"I never thought I'd miss Sister Dominique," Maddie concurred, joining London in dragging her feet.

The public high school experience certainly wasn't going the way either of them planned. The students at Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow (save Lacey) were always well-mannered and polite. But kids who went to public high school were like pirrhanas without mercy.

The girls' history class proved to be no different. The boys were especially rude, and the teacher paid the wrong-doers no mind, allowing the behavior to continue.

It didn't really matter though. Both girls were sitting in the back and ended up falling asleep through most of it anyway. Not really because they were bored, but because they'd suffered many sleepless nights as a result of the 'incident' and all of the bullying that went along with it.

After the class and on their way to the next one, they passed the school theater, which Maddie found quite alluring. She'd loved to sing, ever since she was a little girl. She caught herself peering through the glass, and saw a clear view of the stage from where she stood, almost hearing music in her head, as she imagined for a moment that she was up on stage singing to a full audience. Pipe dreams, this she knew, but there was nothing wrong with dreaming. Although, at some point, you have to wake up. She obviously didn't in time, as a group of girls came out of the theater giggling, inadvertently pushing the door straight into Maddie.

Great, two blunders in a week. Life couldn't get worse for Maddie Fitzpatrick. She got up quickly, brushing herself off.

"Sorry about that. I should've moved out of the way," Maddie stated, not wanting another widespread reputation burner. There were three girls in the pack. One of them had blonde hair, similar in nature to Maddie's, and heavily applied make-up, which made her look much older than she was. Another girl had black hair, with smokey eyes and an air of mystery. The last girl, whom Maddie assumed to be the leader of the pack, had long brown hair and an outfit that consisted of more pink than Maddie had ever cared to see.

This girl imparticular seemed quite unsure about Maddie, so she said nothing.

"I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick," Maddie said politely, extending her hand shakily. London stood beside her cautiously. Of course, with as mean as people had been to them, she had every right to be cautious.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to whomever owns that record store on Hightower Street, would you?" Asked the girl with brown hair, not accepting Maddie's hand just yet.

"Oh, yeah! My uncle owns it," Maddie chatted, happily. The girl suddenly shook Maddie's hand vigorously.

"Oh my gosh! I go there, like, all the time! It's so fab to meet you! I'm Brianna," she announced. The girls on either side of her cleared their throats in unison. Brianna then introduced the girl with blonde hair as Kelly, and the girl with black hair as Jade.

"Cool! I saw you guys coming out of the theater. Do you guys like to be in the school productions?" Maddie asked with great interest.

"Of course! I'm the head of the drama club. I could totally get you in if you're interested!" Brianna chirped, in a hushed voice.

"That'd be totally sweet of you! I'd love to join the drama club," Maddie replied, excitedly.

"I thought you said no extra-curricular activities," London said, in an irritated voice.

"Well, she offered," Maddie whispered back.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you guys. This is London," Maddie said cheerfully, pointing to her left out friend.

"Yeah whatever. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school. Maybe go to your uncle's record store?" Brianna insisted, leaving London overlooked, and frowning.

"Oh, sure! That'd be pretty cool. And, since you're friends of mine, my uncle will give you a discount!" Maddie agreed, not realizing how rude the girls were being to London.

"That would be sooo super spectacular! We'll meet up there...say 4:30-ish?" Brianna replied, looking hopeful. Maddie nodded and waved them farewell, but London still looked skeptical.

"Maddie, I really don't think you should go with them," London said, ominously. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, London! They seemed perfectly nice! Why don't you come along with us this afternoon so we can both get to know them a bit better?" Maddie pleaded, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I can't. I have to go back to the hotel and sort through some clothes to give to charity. Apparently, daddy's trying to cover up another scandal at my expense," London whined, sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well, toodles!" Maddie squealed, in a giddy fashion. London simply stared at her with surprise as she skipped down the hall.

Things had just gotten a bit better for Maddie. But could as much be said for London?

**A/N:** Aw, poor London. I felt bad for her at the end. Is she right about Maddie's new friends? Or is she just a bit jealous and making up excuses? You'll have to stay tuned to find out:) Love ya! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	5. Background Noise

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 5 - Background Noise**

**A/N:** YAY, another quick update. Did you expect anything less? Well, probably, considering I seriously need to update _Dig_ and stuff. Anyway, enough about that...on to the FIC!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership to the Suite Life. -breaks down and cries- I NEED A MOMENT! -sob-

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie might be having fun with her new friends, but what about her old friends?

!#$&()+

Life was awesome for Maddie Fitzpatrick.

Life was awesome for her new friends Brianna Warwick, Kelly Rosenburg, and Jade Moore.

Life was, however, miserable for London Tipton, Zack Martin, and Cody Martin.

It seemed as though Maddie spent her every waking moment with her new comrades. They spent every day together after school, at her uncle's record store. Occasionally, they'd hit the mall and prance around looking for companions of the male kind. This, of course, made Zack unhappy.

What made London unhappy was that she'd lost her best friend to a bunch of no good, pink wearing, skankzillas. (That was a phrase that she'd made up for them, anyway.) And what made Cody unhappy was that London was unhappy.

London would attempt to approach Maddie near the theater, but every time she did, Brianna would pull her back inside. She'd even started to dress in accordance to their by-laws.

London soon discovered that their fellow students referred to them as 'The Prep Squad' long before Maddie joined their ranks. Every story she'd heard about them didn't end well for the fourth party involved. Word on the street was that they were horrid, and only used people. Even each other.

London knew something was up with those girls. So one day, she stopped by Maddie's uncle's record store, when 'The Prep Squad' occupied it. London somehow felt as though they were trying to cut Maddie off from all the people she previously knew.

Maddie's face lit up when she saw London, and she waved a quick hello. Brianna, however, did not look quite as pleased.

"What's _she_ doing here?" She whispered to Madde, who shrugged.

"Can I talk to you in private?" London spoke quietly to Maddie.

"Anything you've got to say...you can say in front of her girls, too," Brianna said harshly, while Kelly and Jade made sounds of approval.

"Well her _girls_ are just gonna have to wait a minute," London replied in an equally harsh tone, pulling Maddie away from them.

"What's up?" She asked cluelessly, cracking on a piece of gum loudly.

"Are you ever going to disconnect your hip from Brianna's?" London asked, straight to the point.

"What are you talking about?" Maddie giggled, in a way that was not like her.

"You spend every minute with her and her lost little puppies! I never see you anymore," London informed her 'friend', sounding hurt.

"You're just overreacting," Maddie responded, rolling her eyes, as if it were a huge imposition.

"Well, I'm not the only one! Zack and Cody feel the same way," London exclaimed, but still whispering.

"I spend time with you guys," Maddie sighed, crossing her arms.

"You were supposed to go shopping with me Saturday, but you blew me off. You were supposed to take Zack to the mall on Sunday, and you blew him off. You were supposed to take that book over to Cody's yesterday, but you blew him off too!" London argued.

"Look, I get that you're jealous--" Maddie began to reply, but London cut her off with a shocked look.

"I'm not _jealous_. Even though you are forgetting all about your real friends. I'm worried about you. These girls are vicious! They're just using you to get what they want!" London told her.

"What would they possibly be using me for?" Maddie inquired, obviously offended. London dawned a fake look of confusion.

"Gee, what perks could possibly come along with being bestest friends with niece of the guy who owns their favorite record store?" London asked herself, sarcastically.

"They are so not like that! That sounds more like you," Maddie said gravely, ignoring the look of surprise appearing on London's face.

"I can't believe you!" London cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"And I _don't_ believe you," Maddie stated, finally, walking back to her friends.

London just stood there dumbfounded, not believing what had just happened. _'Guess she'll have to find out the hard way,'_ London thought to herself, before drawing her eyes away from the sickening sight of her former best friend and her new enemies, in cahoots, and walking out the door.

**A/N:** Oh noz. It ws attack of the transformed Maddie monster. I'm scared. Hold me. _Anyways_, things got PRETTY dramatic here. Is London right about the 'Prep Squad'? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :) Lurve you guys! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	6. Acceptance

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 6 - Acceptance**

**A/N:** Oh snap. That last chapter was dramatic. What could I possibly have in store for you this time? Be afraid. Be very afraid. Just to let you know, I can't get this story out of my head. I've already got it planned out, completely. I've listed all the major events in sequential order, so I don't forget them, and all I can think about is finishing this fic. It's well into the wee hours of the morning, at the time I'm writing this, and I'm tired. But of course, I can't **go to sleep** because a certain **FIC** is haunting my thoughts and beckoning me to the computer to finish it. That probably won't happen any time soon, as I plan to make this fic REALLY long, and certainly won't finish it tonight/today...whatever. Of course, by the time this gets to the readers, all the chapters will be complete and you will be wondering what the heck I'm talking about...

**Disclaimer:** Again, don't own anything except Brianna, Kelly & Jade. HAHA biotches, I **OWN** you! LOL...-regains composure- -is embarassed-

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie finds out the true intentions of her new friends.

!#$&()+

Maddie was torn.

She was torn between her new friends and her old friends. While she felt partially bad for the things she'd said to London, she couldn't just stop spending time with Brianna, Kelly & Jade. Although, London did have a point when she said Maddie had blown her, Zack & Cody off on numerous occasions. But that gave her no right to be so judgmental of Maddie's new friends, and say things she didn't even know for certain.

Maddie decided she was doing nothing wrong by hanging out with her friends, and that her old gang would find someone else to hang out with eventually, too.

Thses were the thoughts racing through Maddie's mind, as she settled into bed on a cool spring night. These thoughts were keeping her awake. Soon enough, as she felt she'd made the right decision, she drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

The next morning, when she arrived at school, she expected to see Brianna and the gang waiting for her in the schoolyard. But they were nowhere to be seen. However, she did spot London, Zack & Cody heading into the school. They spared her but one scowl, before shaking their heads and walking away.

This made Maddie feel about two feet small. She was finally realizing how much she was hurting them. Giving up on finding Brianna outside, she trotted off into the school as well, hoping to catch them just inside, but still, she couldn't find them.

She didn't see them once through the entire school day. Not even at lunch, where she sat a table alone, instead. She was a tad worried, so she rushed to her uncle's record store as soon as school had let out.

Luckily, they were there, browsing through the CD's in the pop section. Maddie hurried inside, letting out a loud sigh of relief when she spotted them.

"Finally. I've been looking for you guys all day," Maddie said, out of breath.

The girls said nothing, but instead, giggled in close proximity of each other. Maddie joined in, unaware of what they were laughing at.

"Do I have something on my face?" Maddie asked, feeling around for anything on her face that wasn't supposed to be there.

"You mean, besides that cheap crud you call make-up?" Kelly interjected, causing all three girls to cackle like hyenas. Maddie's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?" She cried out in surprise.

"We were commenting on that gunk on your face. But hey, at least it matches your last season stilhetto boots!" Brianna chuckled, pointing at Maddie's feet.

"Why are you saying those things?" Maddie inquired, extremely hurt at this point.

"Because they're true," Jade informed her, in a mocking voice.

"I thought you guys were my friends!" Maddie exclaimed, feeling herself tear up, but trying to fight it.

"Newsflash, sweetie: we were never your friends. Sure, we hung out with you for a little while, got the CD's we've been dying to get at half-price, and drove your stupid little friends away. That last one was just for kicks," Brianna laughed harshly, sweeping her brown hair over her shoulder.

Maddie couldn't think or talk at that particular moment. London had been right all along. They were just using Maddie. And she couldn't help but think that her real friends wouldn't ever forgive her after the mistake she'd made.

Right now, the main thing on her mind was revenge. One thing flashed inside of her brain. Uncle Pete's trusty chocolate milkshake. May sound odd, but to Maddie, it made all the sense in the world. Her uncle got a milkshake every single day from the exact same street cart, and sat it on the exact same table when he came back to the store.

And...if Maddie's memory served her correctly, it was the table directly to her right. The next part, she did with ease. She grabbed the styrofoam cup off the table and splashed the contents all over her newly made rivals. The thick, brown liquid absorbed quickly, in their completely white ensembles. They bore looks of rage and humiliation which, to Maddie, just added more pride to the victory.

And, to add insult to injury, she threw the cup at them as well, before storming off to the Tipton to apologize to her **real** friends.

Maddie's nerves were rampant and wreaking havoc, as she paced back and forth outside the hotel. What could she say? What could she do? She'd acted like a complete idiot.

Her thoughts were soon broken, as the three objects of her anxiety presented themselves, with looks of surprise, as they had not expected to see Maddie out there. Maddie wrung her hands together, unaware of what to say.

"What do you want?" London asked, crossing her arms and avoiding Maddie's eyes.

"To say that I'm sorry," Maddie said sincerely, looking at the ground.

"For what?" Zack replied, angrily.

"For completely blowing you guys off. I can't believe I acted like such an idiot. You were completely right about Brianna. She is nothing but a callous, arrogant witch!" Maddie said, almost ranting to herself, sitting down on the front steps. London sat down beside her.

"What changed your mind?" She asked, placing her chin to her knees.

"I ran into them at the record store earlier. They said some things, I threw some things, and that was the end of it," Maddie told them, chuckling softly at the end.

"What'd you throw?" Cody asked, smiling slightly.

"Chocolate milkshake," Maddie responded shortly, and the four soon cracked up with laughter.

"The best part was, they were wearing white," Maddie added, causing them to have another laughing fit.

"I wouldn't blame you guys if you never talked to me again," she sighed.

"Well, that's the difference between us and them. We don't live for your misery. We actually care about you," Zack informed her, sitting down on the other side of her.

"Why didn't you believe me in the first place?" London questioned her friend, gazing at her intently.

"I don't know. I guess I just expected high school to be full of people who would accept us no matter what. But it just didn't turn out that way. They're all so cold and uncaring...I was just eager to be accepted by at least one of them. But it was never worth losing my real friends over," Maddie answered, honestly, earning her a smile from London, Zack & Cody.

"You didn't lose your real friends," London informed her, giving her a hug that nearly choked the life out of her. To make matters worse, Zack and Cody joined in as well, but Maddie didn't mind.

At that moment, she couldn't have been happier.

**A/N:** Awww, sweetness. : ) Don't get too comfortable. There'll be more drama coming soon enough. :O -hides- -sings Freddy Krueger song- And, on that note...I'm off to bed! Love ya, peeples! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	7. The Heart's Song

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 7 - The Heart's Song**

**A/N:** Looks like it's that time again. Time to-- -bursts into the chorus of What Time Is It from HSM 2- Yeahhh, sorry 'bout that... I've got High School Musical 2 floating around meh head lately, because I seriously can't wait until it airs on Disney!!! That's ACTUALLY where I got the inspiration to do this fic. ( So if you don't like it, blame the movie xD ) ANYWAYS, this chapter is where the main plot of the story presents itself. It's VERRRRY important!

**Disclaimer:** I own the random students that you don't recognize, (also ones you DO recognize from previous chapters that I've already mentioned owning,) but not the Suite Life characters. All songs you see in this fic were written by me, also.

**Chapter Summary:** Word spreads of a certain school musical, and London convinces Maddie to audition. Will she get her dream role?

!#$&()+

After reconciling with London, Zack and Cody, Maddie was feeling considerably better about school. Kids had stopped teasing her about the flagpole incident, and while she had the occasional unpleasant run-in with Brianna and her puppets, all was well.

She and London talked animatedly on their way to classes, waving and smiling at Zack and Cody whenever they passed, and just enjoying themselves.

One day, London stopped dead in her tracks in front of a sheet on one of the bulletin boards next to the theater. Her and Maddie's arms were linked, so the motion jerked Maddie backwards.

"What are you staring at?" Maddie asked, before following London's gaze to the bulletin board.

She saw a garish blue piece of paper, entitled 'The Heart's Song'. Below it were the signatures of random students, scribbled down carelessly.

"What's this?" Maddie thought out loud.

"It's the sign-up sheet for the spring musical, which I will be getting the lead in of course!" Came an overjoyed answered.

Maddie didn't have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. Brianna soon appeared in front of her, signing the sheet as well, in a bold and curly style.

"Look, I know you may be in the drama club, which was a mistake on my part, but it would be pointless for you to sign up for any roles. We only allow real singers and actresses to audition. But, in case you want to give me the joy of watching you humiliate yourself as you seem to always do, then by all means, grab a pen and sign away. The auditions are tomorrow during lunch. See ya, peach cobbler," Brianna taunted, before blowing a fake kiss at the two fuming girls, and turning on heel with a skip.

"You have to sign up!" London commanded, pushing Maddie toward the paper and handing her a pen.

"No way! I get way too nervous at stuff like this," Maddie refrained, handing the pen back. London grabbed her arm.

"Maddie, you're the best singer I know! Plus, what better way to get back at Brianna then to steal the role she wants?!" London pleaded, practically begging.

"What's going on?" Cody and Zack asked in harmony, coming into view from down the hall.

"London's trying to get me to sign up for some dumb musical," Maddie groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Maddie, you don't think it's dumb. I know you don't. You're just scared that you won't do well. Deep down you've always wanted to do something like this. I see you staring at the theater door, just wishing for something like this to happen. Well here's your chance! Take it," London enlightened Maddie, handing her the pen back.

"Yeah, I mean, there's not much of a risk. It's just an audition," Cody agreed, with supportive eyes. Maddie sighed, because she knew she couldn't pass the oppurtunity up.

"I guess I've got nothing to lose," she said with a shrug, adding her name to the list.

Afterward, the gang decided to read up a bit on the play. 'The Heart's Song' was the name of it, and the two lead roles were Gail, a poor girl from the streets of Chicago, and Noah, a rich Prince from the fictional kingdom of Hanadis, both of whom accidentally fall in love with each other.

Zack was blown away by the play. Not because he found it well written or touching, but because he'd finally found a plan. A plan to finally show Maddie how in touch with his feelings he could be, and make her see that they belonged together. He wouldn't speak of this plan, for he did not want to jinx it, but it stayed within his mind's eye, developing more and more until he got the chance to let it out.

Things were finally going to go his way.

The next day, as expected, Maddie steered away from the cafeteria. There would be no questionable meatloaf for her today. Instead, she would be striving to make her dreams come true. She hurried to the theater so quietly, that it almost felt like she was sneaking around. She had an icy rush flowing through her veins, and never had she felt so alive.

She'd been inside the theater before, but she'd never really gotten the chance to take in it's appearance, as Brianna was always talking her ears off.

There was an open-ness to it that was desperate to be noticed, the floor lined with red seats that were low to the ground. The aisle leading to the grand stage, which was dark brown and glinting under the stage lights, felt like it belonged to Maddie, as she walked airily towards her destiny. The paper in her hands, which contained the lyrics to the song she was to sing, shook violently in her hand with her nervousness, although she wore nothing on her face but a dazzled smile.

She approached Ms. Peterson with caution, who simply gave Maddie an alarmed look, as though she thought Maddie would snap without a moment's noticed.

"Ah, dear. You are weighed down by the love of the theater, are you not?" She said in an over dramatic voice, acting faint.

Maddie said nothing, but nodded. There were about a dozen other students in the front row seats, one of which was Brianna, who glared nastily at Maddie. Maddie didn't notice this though. The only thing that even registered in her mind was that she was on cloud nine.

The excited chatter of the students quickly broke through her thoughts, and she took a seat that was somewhat distant from the others.

Ms. Peterson took a few minutes to give a long speech about the centuries people had spent in the theaters and how each and every one of their souls still lingered in the very room, before quickly introducing the pianist, who looked moved by her speech.

"Now, we have only singles auditions today, for there are no pairs. Now, Michael Woodbloom, please take the stage," Ms. Peterson instructed, causing a small, timid looking boy to jump up on the stage with a start.

The boy sang horribly, in a tone that made Maddie check repeatedly to see if her ears were bleeding.

"NEXT!" Ms. Peterson yelled, nearly choking on her camomile tea.

And so, the group of students dwindled to just Maddie and Brianna. Some of them were better than Michael, but not quite good, and some of them were even worse than Michael.

"Brianna Warwick. Please show us the correct way we perform in the theater," Ms. Peterson spoke gleefully, speaking of Brianna as if she were the Queen of England. Brianna took the stage with overplayed elegance, grabbing a microphone hastily and rudely from a stagehand.

Maddie rolled her eyes, and sat back, preparing to wince at what was coming. A wince never came, as the sound that came from Brianna's mouth was far from cringe-worthy.

Her voice was smooth and angelic, and she hit high notes with ease. This aspect replaced Maddie's sprightliness with pure apprehension. She was suddenly scared to take her place on stage, when Brianna's number was over.

"Very lovely, Brianna. It seems you will be playing the role of Gail," Ms. Peterson said happily, writing something in her notebook.

Maddie jumped up from her chair with alarm.

"What? But I didn't even get to audition," Maddie cried, perplexed.

"I'm sorry dear, but there are simply no more single's auditions left, and you didn't bring a partner as to make it a pair's audition," the teacher replied, gathering up her papers.

Brianna wore a hearty smirk from the stage, and Maddie felt the urge to cry. Her dream had been shattered in an instant. She'd spent every moment, since she'd received the lyricsheet, memorizing and perfecting the song she was to sing. As she began to turn around, a voice rang out from the entrance of the theater.

"I'll sing with her," the voice said...

**A/N:** Oh, that was mighty mean of me, leaving you with that kind of cliff hanger. But I like to keep you guys sharp...ATTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT HUT!!!! LOL, j/k. Who is at the entrance? You can guess in your review! The next chapter will be up soon to determine exactly who it is. 'Til then, I wuv you all!!! Ciao!

**P.S. -** Ms. Peterson is practically Ms. Darbus incarnated, right? Yeah, that's where I got the inspiration of her. So, if you get all technical, I don't really own Ms. Peterson.

**xoxo Trish**


	8. The Way To My Heart

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 8 - The Way To Your Heart**

**A/N:** WOOT. It's herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre! In this chapter you will find out just who will be singing with Maddie. xD The title of this chapter is the song that will be sung during the audition. Just thought I'd point that out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters...I **do** however own Brianna, and the song in this chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie's audition is saved! But by whom?

**---FLASHBACK---**

**Brianna wore a hearty smirk from the stage, and Maddie felt the urge to cry. Her dream had been shattered in an instant. She'd spent every moment, since she'd received the lyricsheet, memorizing and perfecting the song she was to sing. As she began to turn around, a voice rang out from the entrance of the theater.**

**"I'll sing with her," the voice said...**

!#$&()+

Maddie stood in awe from the bottom of the stage steps, confusion clear on her face, as she stared keenly at the person standing at the theater entrance.

It was Zack. It was Zack's voice she'd heard.

And he had been followed by Cody and London.

"I know why he's doing this," Cody whispered to London.

"Yeah, me too," London chuckled, shaking her head.

Maddie was utterly speechless at the moment, but Ms. Peterson was not.

"Ah, very well then. That changes everything. You and Ms. Fitzpatrick may take the stage, Mr. Martin," she said cheerily.

This wiped Brianna's smirk right off her face.

Zack quickly ran to Maddie, with a smile.

"But, you don't know the song," Maddie stated, still a bit breathless from the surprise.

"Yeah, I do. Just do Gail's parts and everything will be fine," he replied, laying two affectionate hands on each of her shoulders.

"I don't know about this Zack," Maddie grimaced, obviously doubtful. Zack could tell she was scared.

"Just trust me," Zack answered, moving towards the stage, holding out his hand for her. Maddie considered this for a moment, before deciding to take his hand, and follow him onstage.

Maddie's breath was thin, as though she'd reached a high altitude. She prayed to the heavens that her voice would come out sounding perfect. She jumped as the piano music started, and she unknowingly clasped her hand with Zack's, as if holding on for dear life.

Zack started out the song:

**I can't believe**

**That I**

**Ended up here**

**Gazing fixedly**

**At the sky**

**It's never seemed so clear**

Zack's voice blew everyone in the theater away, especially Maddie. It sent shivers down her spine, and erected goosebumps on every inch of her skin. She was so shocked at how wonderful he sounded, she almost missed her cue.

Luckily, she caught it just in time:

**Here with you**

**At the end**

**It seemed to take so long**

**We came through**

**Though we bent**

**We're still standing strong**

Zack could barely breathe as he heard Maddie sing. He'd heard her sing before, but never like this. She was staring straight at him, singing to _him_. It was almost as if she was as into it as he was.

After Maddie finished, it was time for their voices to merge on the chorus:

**And after all this time**

**We finally got it right**

**We were always meant to be**

**We never saw it coming**

**We were too busy running**

**It's always been you and me**

**Although we were apart**

**I finally found the way to your heart**

That was as much as the song they could get out before Ms. Peterson burst out crying, dabbing her over-blushed cheeks with a handkerchief, clapping with a clumsy effort.

"That was simply beautiful! So much emotion! It's almost as if you actually feel that way about each other," she wept, causing Maddie and Zack to look at each other quickly, then at the stage floor.

"So...does that mean--" Maddie began to ask.

"Oh! Of course! Y-Yes dear child. Of course, you have a pair's callback!" Ms. Peterson cut her off, writing something else down in her notebook.

Brianna let out a shrill yelp from backstage, obviously not happy with the news.

"Wait? Pair's? As in both of us?" Maddie asked, going from happiness to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, of course!" Ms. Peterson replied, in a choked voice.

Maddie arched her eyebrows.

She and Zack had done much better than Brianna. If they beat her out, that means she and Zack would star in the play. That meant that Zack would play her love interest. That meant she'd have to kiss him...

As for Zack, his plan was coming along brilliantly...

**A/N:** HAHA, oh snap. OH SNAP SNAP SNAP. This should be quite interesting. WOW, I'm in a very author-y mood right now. As I was writing Maddie's emotions during her audition, I actually felt nervous for her. Anyways, love ya, guys! Ciao!

**P.S. - Is that not like the most perfect song for Zaddie? I tried to make the message of it fit them entirely. They just need to admit that they like each other already! Stop with the pride, people! (LOLZ)**

**xoxo Trish**


	9. Call of the Wild

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 9 - Call Of The Wild**

**A/N:** This is a chapter that is very dear to my heart. You'll find out why at the end. Also, the chapter title is an allusion of the novel of the same name by Jack London. My favorite book :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie and her friends are invited up to the Massachusetts wilderness to spend the weekend with her grandmother, but only Zack is going...

!#$&()+

Maddie was ecstatic about receiving a callback. Although Zack also receiving one was not part of her original plan, she came to accept this, as there was no reason it had to be awkward between them. They could both be professional about this.

It was Friday afternoon, that day, and their callbacks were the following Monday. It seemed that she was smiling all day, as if she'd won the lottery, or something.

When she got home that afternoon, things got even better. As soon as she walked through the door, the phone rang.

She picked it up, expecting London to be on the other line, but she got a surprise. It turned out to be her grandmother Joanie, who lived up in the mountains about an hour from there. She was a mountain woman in every sense of the word. She was sharp as a tack, when it came right down to it.

She lived in a cabin, with no electricity or running water. Maddie often wondered how she could survive in such a way. She could kill a snake in two seconds by cracking it like a whip, therefor rendering it motionless. She sat quietly outside in her rocking chair, at twilight, shooting squirrels out of the huge oak tree in her front yard in mid-rock.

But, those weren't Maddie's favorite traits of her grandmother. Sometimes, when her uncle Norton and aunt Liz gathered there, along with Maddie and her parents and siblings, they would all place bets on whether or not Joanie could shoot a bumble bee in two, with her sharp eye and trusty rifle.

Sometimes, she did just that, creating an echo that bounced off of every peak of the surrounding mountains, followed by gasps from the onlookers.

But mostly, her grandmother was a sweet and good-natured person, yet still tough as nails.

Maddie talked with her on the phone for nearly an hour, as her grandmother had many stories to lay upon her grandaughter, all of which dragged laughter from Maddie's mouth involuntarily. Joanie had quite a knack for storytelling.

"Maddie, before we hang up, I was wondering if you'd like to bring your friends up to the cabin this weekend? I've already talked to your parents about it earlier today, and they're fine with it," the woman said, with sounds of nature in the background.

"Oh, I'd love to grandma! I'm sure my friends would love to meet you!" Maddie stated happily, grateful for a little vacation from her hectic schedule, and for a bit of free time to practice her song for the musical callbacks. Then she thought of Zack, and she looked upon her possible romance scenes with him with indifference.

After hanging up with her gandmother, she called Moseby and Carey, respectively, assuring them that those for whom they'd dedicated their lives to nurturing would be in the best of hands over the weekend. The adults obliged, which Maddie was happy for, and she strolled over to the Tipton, the waning temperature of the late afternoon being something that she had not noticed.

She gathered Zack and Cody from their suite first, before taking them up to London's suite, so they could be informed of the trip collectively.

Maddie took her time explaining, putting special emphasis on the attributes of her grandmother, which amused all who were listening.

"Yeah, so get packed! We're leaving in about an hour," Maddie urged, stirring up the excitement of Zack and Cody. London, however, looked at the floor with stress in her eyes.

"I can't go," she lamented, regretfully.

"Why not?" Maddie asked, her excitement disappearing altogether. Cody looked disappointed, too.

"My grades are already slipping. I'm way behind on homework, and it really needs to get caught up. Sorry, Maddie," London replied, sliding off her couch.

"Do you need help?" Cody asked her, a hopefulness egging him on.

"In more ways than one," London whined, rolling her eyes.

"How about I stay behind and help you?" Cody suggested, approaching the brunette with caution.

"I can't ask you to do that, Cody. You go on the trip and have fun," London chuckled, trying to hide her need for help.

"You don't have to ask. And I won't be able to have fun knowing you're stuck here," he assured her, placing a hand on her back, before noticing his gesture and jerking it away.

"Well, you are a super-genius," London sighed, having Cody nod in concord.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Zack told Maddie, without any flirtacious advances. He had oddly stopped doing things like that since the audition.

Maddie was disgruntled at the fact that she would be on the trip alone...with Zack. She secretly tried to persuade Cody and London both on the trip afterward, but neither would agree. She knew the trip would've been a tad awkward even with them along, but now she had no one but him and her grandmother...and she doubted her grandmother would be of much help in this situation.

**A/N:** Heee, poor Maddie. She's a little nervous. Huh, I wonder why...

Anyways, the reason this chapter is so special to me is that the woman I described to be Maddie's grandmother is ACTUALLY my great-grandmother, who passed away a few years ago. You're probably wondering if my great-grandmother could actually do all the things I listed, and the answer is YES! I'm not clever enough to make things like that up. LOL, and yes, my uncles would actually gather around and bet on whether she could shoot a bumble bee in half or not, and she has done it. Although, my great-grandmother's name wasn't actually Joanie. But, she was an awesome person! I miss her terribly!

Love, hugs and smooches to all my readers and reviewers and my great-granny:) Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	10. The Great Outdoors

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 10 - The Great Outdoors**

**A/N:** Woohoo. I'm loving writing this story! I think this is the most enjoyable time I've ever had writing one. I did things a bit differently this time around. With all my other stories, I simply took one small idea and ran with it, not really using any sense of organization, which is why they're all pretty much begging to be updated... But instead, I developed a main plot first, then listed all the ideas I had, before I forgot about them, weaving them into the story to create MAJOR events and even as small as some little (but still significant) moments. It's coming along very nicely! This way, I have a clear idea of EXACTLY where the fic is going, and all the pit stops we're to make along the way. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Suite Life characters.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie and Zack spend the morning loafing around, before deciding to go for a walk in the woods, to rehearse the play. Something goes wrong...

!#$&()+

Maddie Fitzpatrick awoke to the sound of loud birds, seemingly beckoning her outside. They were heard clearly, as she was currently occupying her grandmother's log cabin, in which there were no screens or glass in the windows.

Maddie shivered, wrapping her arms around her tightly, as she sat up from her sleeping bag on the floor. It may have been springtime, but the mountains were a cold place to be at any time of year that weren't the dog-days of summer, and her sweater and track pants were doing little to shield her from the cold.

Maddie had willingly given the couch up to Zack, who was still sprawled over it, his mouth slightly agape, as odd noises came from it. Maddie chuckled slightly, staring at him for a few moments before shaking herself out of her trance.

She wrapped a quilt around her, before walking outside, allowing the cool mountain air to whip at her hair. There were wildflowers planted in the oddest places, even around the old oak tree that her grandmother often sought to pick the squirrels out of. The grass was an emerald green, as were the tops of mountains as far as the eye could see. There was a large patch of woods just to the left of the property, which contained large creek with a tiny bridge over it, where Maddie would often play as a little girl.

She made sure to call out to her grandmother, who was seated in her rocking chair, before approaching her, as not to give the woman any surprises, as she was holding her rifle with a tight grip.

Joanie summoned Maddie over, hugging her in firm way that Maddie had become accustomed to over the years.

"You got in so late last night, we didn't really get a chance to catch up. How's school going? I heard you got expelled from your parochial school," she said, saying the last part with a bit of mock disappointment.

"Yeah, and until I started going to public high school, I felt like I belonged there. But things just changed so fast. I feel like I'm supposed to do more than just dress up in plaid everyday. I'm actually in the running for the lead in the school's musical," Maddie explained, sprightfully. Her grandmother chuckled.

"You always did have quite the set of pipes on you. I bet the boys are much cuter," Joanie laughed, receiving a smirk from Maddie.

"Tons," she replied, giggling.

"Anyone special stole your heart?" Joanie questioned her granddaughter, looking her square in the eye. For some reason, when her grandmother asked her this, Maddie's mind floated instantly to Zack, and she remembered the audition, and the way she'd felt when she sang with him. Her mind quickly shook the thought.

"Nope. Not yet," Maddie said quickly, a bit too quickly for Joanie's liking.

"That Zack boy seems quite fond of you," she stated with a knowing smile. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"He's had this annoying crush on me for years," she whined.

"I take it you don't return the sentiment. But he's a good boy, so don't you go breaking his heart, now," her grandmother warned. Maddie was taken aback at this. She'd never heard her take up for someone besides her family.

As if on cue, Zack stepped outside, shivering from head to toe. He saw Maddie seated beside her grandmother's rocking chair, and dove straight for the spot next to her. Maddie welcomed him inside her blanket, and Zack wrapped it around them both.

"How can you stand the cold here?" Zack asked Joanie, with wide eyes. She let out a long laugh.

"I don't know what you mean by cold. I'm feeling a little warm myself," she chuckled, fanning herself with her hand, and pulling at her collar.

"Do you wanna take a walk? I know this great quiet place where we can rehearse," Maddie prompted to Zack, who nodded in concurrence.

**MEANWHILE (Back in Boston)**

Cody and London were sitting, worn out from studying nonstop, in London's suite, strung about on her couch, surrounded by books open and closed alike, as well as loose papers. They were currently on Algebra, which London had always though to be a Greek island. Cody looked to London with an expectant expression.

"So...X equals Y?" London repeated, perplexed.

"Yes! Yes, that's it! Now, if X equals Y, then what does A equal?" Cody asked, on edge, praying she got the answer right.

"Um...C?" She stated, more like a question.

"YES! YES, that's it! You got it!" Cody exclaimed, to which they both jumped up. They grasped each other tightly in a hug, before pulling back only slightly.

They simply gaped at each other for a moment, still holding one another. When it seemed that London was leaning in slightly, she jumped back instantly.

"So...let's move on to Civics," she stammered. Cody decided her leaning in was simply a trick of the light, before sitting back down beside her reluctantly, so they could move on to the next subject. To say he was a bit frustrated would be an understatement.

**MEANWHILE In the wilderness**

"I give you my heart and soul, forevermore, we shall live as one, dear Noah," Maddie said, in a sing-song voice to Zack, reading from her pamphlet of lines for the play in which she was to star.

"Dear Gail, though we have berated each other in the past with such cold sarcasm, with small quips to hide our passion, my heart has forever belonged to you, my beloved," Zack also read, stopping short.

"This is where we're supposed to kiss," he told Maddie, with a grin.

"Nice try," Maddie laughed, swinging around a thin tree.

"I'm kind of tired. Where is this creek anyway?" Zack groaned, posing the question to Maddie, who simply looked around as though in a state of confusion.

"We've been walking for hours. We should've been there by now," she thought aloud.

"Don't tell me we're lost," Zack sighed, showing a surprising lack of alarm.

"We're not lost," Maddie replied with fake laughter.

"Then, what are we?" Zack inquired, looking around.

"Lost," Maddie cried with a cringe. Zack nodded.

"Yeah, I thought so," he stated, shaking his head.

**A/N:** Oh noz, they're lost! Although, them being lost _together_ is wayyy more fun for us xD. Tehehe. Love you all! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	11. The Road Less Traveled

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 11 - The Road Less Traveled**

**A/N:** What could possibly happen to our dynamic duo now? Read on to find out! And yes, the title of this chapter is an allusion to the poem by Robert Frost. (Which was, coincidentally, featured in the episode Summer of Our Discontent.)

**Disclaimer:** As if anyone READS this. I do **not** own Maddie or Zack, who are the only two who appear in this chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Zack and Maddie are lost in the woods! Will they make it out alive? And will they grow closer?

!#$&()+

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Maddie wailed, huddling close to Zack, which he did not protest to in the slightest.

"Calm down... Let's just go back the way we came," Zack insisted, maintaining a firm, but gentle grip on Maddie's hand. Maddie nodded, turning around, before considering that it was not the correct direction. She glanced around helplessly.

She figured they'd been so caught up in rehearsing the play, they'd walked straight past the bridge. And she had never gone any further into these woods, as Maddie's grandmother told her it was 'not safe'.

There was no set path in these faraway parts of the woods. All Maddie saw now was many shades of green and brown, that were growing blurry by the second, caused by the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I have no idea where we are. I don't know how to get back to the cabin," Maddie wept, laying a scrunched up face in her hands. Zack pulled her close to him, allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"We'll find the way out. We'll just walk for a while," Zack told her softly, to which she agreed, leaning on him as they walked.

They walked for a couple of hours, finding only more trees and more sunshine, of which Maddie'd had enough. She felt her stomach growl with emptiness, and she cursed herself for not eating before they took off for the woods. Zack was hungry too, which he proclaimed aloud.

"Well, it's not like there's a restaurant out here," Maddie scolded him, sarcastically.

"But there is a creak," Zack said with a confident grin, before leaning to strain his ears.

Maddie, indeed, heard the faint sound of trickling water. Her mouth fell open, and she rushed forward quickly, finding the narrow stretch of water, dressed with pebbles of many colors, mostly peach-colored and black.

"All we have to do is follow the creak back to the cabin!" Maddie announced happily, dipping her hand into the ice cold water.

"But...which way?" Zack questioned, looking both ways. And so, Maddie became crestfallen once more, as she had no idea which way they should go.

She looked from left to right, as those were her choices.

"Crap," Maddie said silently to herself.

In the end, she came up with a sensible solution. Eenie meenie miney moe. Well, not exactly sensible, but the only one she could think of. When at last, her finger landed on the right, this was the way she decided they would go.

"Well, let's get going," Zack said, with a sigh, unsure that Maddie's childish solution would solve their problem.

And so, the two walked some more, this being their longest series of steps yet. It was approaching twilight before they next had incident, meaning nightfall would be soon upon them.

Maddie's tears had diminished greatly, caused mainly by Zack's sensible reassurance.

"Who would've thought you'd be the level-headed one in this situation?" Maddie teased, a slight smile occupying her lips. Zack was about to engage in laughter, when two baby foxes ran out in front of him, causing him to dive behind Maddie, emitting screams not really befitting a young man.

Maddie giggled at him uncontrollably, before kneeling down to watch the baby foxes play together.

"They're just babies," Maddie cooed, enamored with the small entities. Zack watched not the game of the foxes, but the enchanted expression Maddie now wore. He continued to stare at her this way for quite some time, taking in every inch of her face.

He longed to run his fingers from her temple to her jaw, whispering his love for her in her ear all the while, before caressing her lips with his own in a loving manner which she had never experienced before.

As the baby foxes soon tumbled out of sight, Zack and Maddie were set to walking again. Zack found himself nearly grabbing Maddie's hand every so often, but caught himself before, as she would probably not take too kindly to him holding her hand.

"So, besides foxes, what other lovely creatures live up here?" Zack asked her jokingly, turning around so that he was walking backwards, but still in front of her, with her walking towards him.

"Well, there's raccoons, squirrels, birds, bats, snakes, coyotes..." Maddie trailed off, staring over Zack's shoulder with a fearful expression, ceasing all motion.

"What?" Zack inquired, wondering why Maddie's calm demeanor had suddenly changed.

"Bear," she whispered.

"Oh, there's those too, huh?" Zack asked, as if everything was normal.

"Yeah...behind you," Maddie informed him, without weight in her voice, raising up her arm to point to the patch of forest behind him. Zack turned around quickly, and immediately wished he hadn't.

For behind him stood a towering black bear, with a snarl and the intent to intimidate, which he did easily. He beared his teeth, and let out a tumultuous growl. Zack backed into Maddie, holding out his arms, shielding her from all harm. He felt her rapid breath on the back of his neck, as she struggled to see what was happening.

"How good are you at climbing trees?" He asked quickly, hoping the response would be fast too.

"Pretty good," she responded, in a high, scared voice.

"Good. Go find one somewhere behind me and stay there," he instructed, she gaped at him with surprise.

"What about you?" She questioned, trying to resist him pushing her back.

"I'll be fine. Just do what I say," Zack pleaded, keeping his eyes on his fierce opponent.

"No, I'm not leaving you--" she argued, before he turned around to face her with a grave expression.

"Just do what I _say_. I'll be okay. I'm more concerned about you. Go get in a tree," he commanded, before turning back around.

"But--" she cried.

"Maddie!" Zack yelled. That told her not to trifle with him anymore. She decided to just do as he said, locating a seemingly safe tree just near the creek. She frantically kept looking behind her, desperate to ensure Zack's safety. She climbed the tree with some difficulty, before finally resting on a branch that overlooked the flowing water beneath her.

She now had a perfect view of Zack and the frightening bear, and they seemed simply to be having a stare-down.

"Do you know how to get him to go away?" Zack asked Maddie, trying not to talk loudly or make any sudden movements.

"Make a sound that he doesn't understand!" Maddie instructed him, also trying not to talk very loud.

"With what?" Zack asked, exasperated.

"Bang a rock against something," Maddie suggested, before realizing that it would be awfully hard to retrieve a rock with an 7 foot bear directly in front of him.

"I'm gonna move slowly over to get a rock," Zack spoke his intentions aloud. Maddie felt herself groan involuntarily.

"Please, be careful," she pleaded instantly, clasping her hands to her mouth to not emit any loud noises due to the intensity of the moment.

Zack took her words to heart, moving his foot slightly to the left, before moving his whole body slightly to the left.

The bear noted his movements, striking out at him, but missing his left shoulder by mere centimeters.

"Zack!" Maddie screamed, expecting the bear to hit him. The screaming and the thrashing when this happened caused her to lose her balance, falling from the sanctuary of safety she'd found in her tree branch, into the freezing, shallow creek below.

"Maddie!" Zack called out to her, watching the entire scene from where he was standing.

The loud splash Maddie made when she fell into the creek was obviously foreign noise enough to the send the inimical bear on it's way. Zack ran instantly to her, lifting her up out of the water and on to the bank.

She shivered uncontollably, her lips becoming paler by the second. Zack wrapped her limp body in his arms, trying to generate some portion of heat to her body. He stared down into her blank, brown eyes. Damp hair clung to the sides of her face, and her arms went, no doubt unwillingly, wround his neck. She was instinctually trying to absorb heat from him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in a quaking voice. Okay, maybe it was more than just trying to absorb heat.

"Don't worry about me. Are you hurt?" he asked softly. She shook her head, and continued to hold him in place.

Night was rapidly taking it's toll. Zack looked ahead on their path, noticing something in the distance.

"There's a light up ahead," he informed her, straining his eyes to see it more clearly. Maddie lifted her weak head to look in the direction.

"It's grandma's lantern!" She exclaimed, in a voice that was barely there. Zack frowned. Maddie's bubbly, rambunctious voice had been reduced to hardly anything.

He helped her up quickly, allowing her to lean on him as much as possible, as they made their way back to Joanie's cabin.

A night by the toasty fire made Maddie feel exceptionally better. Her grandmother had scolded her numerous times about wandering off for so long and getting into trouble, but mostly, the woman was just glad she and Zack were safe.

Zack, however, found no rest that night. He kept thinking about how miserable and pointless his life would be without Maddie in it.

He had never known true fear until he feared for her life, and he'd never forget that feeling.

**A/N:** EEP. Fluffiness. Yay. Pretty long and considerably action-packed as well too. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed! Lub ya all! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	12. Callbacks

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 12 - Callbacks**

**A/N:** Wellll, this title is self-explanatory! Just a note, when I refer to the word 'stereo' later, while Zack and Maddie are singing, it means that they sing said part in unison (meaning together).

**Disclaimer:** I only own Ms. Peterson, Brianna, Matt and the songs. Disney owns the rights the the Suite Life and it's characters.

**Chapter Summary:** It's the day of Zack and Maddie's callbacks! Will they beat out Brianna? And who is this Matt fellow?

!#$&()+

Zack and Maddie decided not to tell Cody and London of their bear adventure, when they arrived back home in Boston on Sunday evening, for they were too worn out to do so.

Maddie was glad to be back in her own bed, and Zack was glad to be back in the comfy confines of his hotel suite bedroom, that he still shared with his twin brother.

As he and Cody were laying down to sleep that night, it seemed Cody had more adventurous stories to tell.

"I think she's finally beginning to understand Algebra," he regaled happily, speaking, of course, of London, the girl he'd tutored over the weekend and the girl whom he'd been secretly crushing on for years.

"Uh huh," Zack sighed, not listening, for he'd just laid back against his cool, soft pillow, which relieved his body of any ache there was in him.

"But it was also frustrating," Cody added, not so happily.

"I'd have been frustrated too, if I'd have had to teach London something. She's an airhead," Zack chuckled, closing his eyes slowly.

"No she isn't! And that's not what I mean..." Cody trailed off, sitting down on his bed. Zack sat up, confused.

"To what are you referring, then?" Zack asked sarcastically, preparing for Cody to actually admit he had feelings for her.

"I don't know if you know this, but I like London. As more than just a friend," Cody whispered, as if it were his deepest secret that no one knew of.

"No. I had no idea," Zack gasped, in a mockingly surprised voice.

"Well, when I was helping her yesterday...I think we had some kind of moment," Cody explained, as through trying to figure it out in his own head. Zack jumped off his bed quickly.

"Well! Tell me what happened!" Zack prodded, suddenly interested in the subject.

"Well, she got an answer right, so we both got kind of excited. I jumped up, she jumped up, we hugged each other...and then..." Cody sighed.

"Then what?!" Zack exclaimed, holding Cody in contempt for cutting the story off.

"It looked like she was leaning in a little bit...almost like she was going to kiss me...but then she jumped away all nervously like it never happened," he continued, disconcerted. Zack chuckled, and punched his brother in the arm.

"She digs you, man," he said, with a dominant laughter.

"You think so?" Cody inquired, not convinced.

"Totally. I know these things," Zack responded, strutting back over to his bed, plopping down stomach-first, and falling asleep quickly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Maddie awoke with a start the next morning, as her entire body was surging with pain. She attributed this to her falling in the creek two days previous, as she had woken up the same way on Sunday.

The first thought that floated through her mind were the callbacks she and Zack were to do that day. She was going to have a difficult time with it, as her body hurt often since that incident.

She rolled out of bed slowly, taking great care as she prepared herself for the day. It took her twice as long as it usually did to get ready. One, because she had to dress up a bit for the callbacks, and two, because her entire body was quite tender to pain, so she had to be very careful.

She skipped breakfast, feeling queasy due to her nervous stomach.

When she made it to school, Cody and London were quite concerned about her.

"I'm fine guys. I just fell when I was at my grandmother's," she told them truthfully. She felt entirely wiped out.

"Well, our callbacks are during free period. Are you ready?" Zack questioned, helping her to sit down in their homeroom.

"Of course," she replied, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

And when that time rolled around...she _was_ ready. One glance at that theater door, and all her pain left her for the time being, as though the thought of singing were an aspirin for her soul. She went so far as to drag Zack inside by the hand, as she was nothing but excited.

Ms. Peterson was anxiously awaiting them, alongside Brianna, who looked annoyed at the fact that it was a showdown. She looked slightly over-dressed, in a long pink dressed that sparkled under the stage lights, as Maddie simply wore a floral-patterned summer dress that reached just above her knees.

"Ah, it's time to begin," Ms. Peterson exclaimed, noting Zack and Maddie's presence.

"You're late," Brianna said coldly to Maddie.

"And you're ugly. As much as I'd love to continue this 'state the obvious' contest, I believe it's time for your solo," Maddie responded calmly, adding a sarcastic smile.

Brianna scowled and took the stage with a huff. She nearly tripped over her red carpet-worthy dress a few times before finally making it to the center of the stage.

The piano began to play slowly, and then sped up a bit as Brianna started to sing:

**How I used to cry over being alone**

**Never really had a place to call home**

**Until I met him**

**Now, he doesn't know that I exist**

**He lives his life without me in it**

**What can I do?**

At this point, Brianna began to dance in a way that wasn't really relevant to the meaning of the song. She fluttered around the stage and waved her arms as though being as miserable as she was singing about was actually glamorous. Maddie rolled her eyes and wished that Brianna would fall down or something.

**I can't change my colors**

**I am who I am**

**I'm gonna stay the same**

**I'll just do what I can**

**There's no need to push myself**

**Or go crying out for help**

**I'm on my own**

**And I'll do just fine**

Brianna attempted to sing the last part of the song with unnecessary force, and was so intent on doing so, she tripped over her dress clumsily and hit the stage floor with a thud.

Maddie began to crack up with laughter, which she tried to hide.

"Oh, Brianna. You were so close. Mr. Martin, Ms. Fitzpatrick, it's now your turn to take the stage," Ms. Peterson said, trying to hide the fact that she was tempted to laugh as well. Brianna screeched and huffed with frustration and shot up from the floor.

"You're gonna pay for this, Maddie Fitzpatrick!" She squealed, before storming out of the theater.

Maddie wore a smirk, and followed Zack on stage. They shared a smile, as the piano began to play.

As was tradition, Zack began to sing first:

**I can't believe**

**That I**

**Ended up here**

**Gazing fixedly**

**At the sky**

**It's never seemed so clear**

Although Maddie had heard him sing this numerous times through rehearsal, it still made her blood surge with electricity when he did...which scared her a bit. She shook the thoughts quickly, and let her verse flow out rhythmically:

**Here with you**

**At the end**

**It seemed to take so long**

**We came through**

**Though we bent**

**We're still standing strong**

Zack was always blown away by Maddie, in every way possible. There was just something about her singing to him that made him feel like he could fly.

He took her hand and twirled her around gently and slowly, before their voices came together again:

**And after all this time**

**We finally got it right**

**We were always meant to be**

**We never saw it coming**

**We were too busy running**

**It's always been you and me**

**Although we were apart**

**I finally found the way to your heart**

Unlike the first time they sang this song together, they were going to be able to finish it without interruption. As Zack took the second verse, the music sped up slightly:

**My angel**

**Guarding me**

**I can't believe I found you**

**I'm flying high**

**With the clouds**

**I know this love is true**

As Maddie's part began, she could almost feel tears springing to her eyes, although she tried to hide it:

**I feel my heart**

**Beating faster**

**I know you are the one**

**No rainfall**

**Could wear this**

**Or make it come undone**

As they moved into the next chorus, more people began to fill the theater. This included Cody and London. London had gotten choked up as soon as the song began, and was crying into Cody's shoulder, while he attempted to console her by rubbing her back and whispering reassurances in her ear. He knew they were happy tears, so he couldn't help but smile.

The song went out with a Broadway-worthy climax, as Zack's and Maddie's voices climbed higher, and they finished the song with a soft line in stereo:

**I knew that I'd find the way to your heart...**

They had been so immersed in the song that they had not realized just _how many_ people had filled the theater. They found this out when the crowd errupted in a thunderous applause, complete with cheering and whistles. Many of the girls were crying from the profound message in the song, and random guys were happy, because they were the shoulder to cry on.

Zack and Maddie took a bow, after which Zack planted a soft kiss on Maddie's temple. She was surprised by this gesture, but smiled anyway.

After Ms. Peterson had finally stopped sobbing, she informed Zack and Maddie that they had gotten the roles of Gail and Noah. Maddie was so ecstatic she hugged Zack tightly, but then pulled away nervously. She realized that Zack was to play her love interest.

She was caught up in these thoughts as she felt the need to flee from the theater. On her way out, she bumped, very hard, into a young man with curly brown hair and a muscle-toned frame. She stared at him for a moment, before realizing she'd knocked all of his possessions out of his arms. She bent down hurriedly to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry!" Maddie cried, rushing to gather his belongings.

"Not a problem. It was an accident. It could've happened to anyone. I'm Matt," he said, pulling Maddie to her feet by the hand.

"Maddie," she replied, gazing fixedly into his eyes. He was incredibly attractive.

"I heard what sounded like an angel singing from down the hall," Matt stated jokingly, peering around curiously.

"I was singing..." Maddie trailed off, completely caught off guard by his praise.

"Yeah, I know. You're amazing. These are the callbacks, right? Did you get the part you were hoping for?" Matt conversed candidly, still holding Maddie's hand.

"Actually, I did. Will you be coming to the show?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"If you're in it, then yes. I'm already a fan of your performing. So, who'd you beat out?" Matt responded, knowing there was competition.

"Oh, Brianna Warwick," Maddie sighed in disgust, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. She ran past me crying in the hallway. You are my hero," Matt chuckled, receiving a smirk from Maddie.

"What are you, a compliment factory?" She asked sarcastically.

"That depends...is it working to sway you?" Matt inquired, with a sly smile. Maddie felt her cheeks flushing.

"Maybe..." Maddie joked, looking innocent.

"Well, how about I take you to grab a bite later? To celebrate your victory over Brianna the demon," Matt offered, holding out his arm.

Maddie considered for a moment. She complied with a smile, and linked her arm with his.

"I'd love to," she giggled.

As they skipped out of the room, Zack watched the scene with envy and rage. He was **not** going to let this Matt guy ruin his plan.

**A/N:** WHOAAAA, long freakin' chapter there. Sorry if that was a bad thing. Usually it isn't, but ya know. Next chappy will be up shortly. Ya know I love you guys. Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	13. Distress

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 13 - Distress**

**A/N:** Oh noz. What do I have in store for you guys this time? Read to find out :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Matt in this chapter.

**Chapter Summary:** Zack is jealous of Matt, but he cheers up slightly when he receives something from his dad in the mail.

!#$&()+

Zack felt like dirt for the rest of the day. He didn't see Maddie anymore until lunchtime, at which she sat with _Matt_. Zack hated that guy.

Every time Cody or London mentioned him, Zack insulted him in any way possible and made fun of his name, insisting that it was girly.

"You're just jealous," Cody told him, from across the cafeteria table.

"And?" Zack stated sarcastically. Cody was acting as if it weren't common knowledge.

"Jealousy is not pretty. You should at least pretend to be happy for her," London scolded him.

"I can't. I'm not very good at acting like I'm perfectly okay with it when I'm not," Zack exclaimed, tossing a carrot stick on the floor. He hated those carrot sticks. And he hated Matt, too.

"You stink at acting and yet you got a lead role in the school play. Looks like opening night will be quite the experience," Cody noted, receiving a carrot stick in the face from his brother.

"High school relationships never last. She'll probably dump him before the week's through," London assured Zack. He sure hoped London was right.

When he got home that day, though, London's words were no solace for him. Matt seemed perfect, and Maddie seemed to notice it. He dragged his back pack through the suite, not bothering to make it to his room. He simply plopped down on the couch.

"Zack, did you see London crying while you and Maddie were singing? She was crying on the shoulder of _moi_ by the way," Cody informed his brother confidently.

"Don't care," Zack replied truthfully.

"What's wrong, honey?" His mother asked him, sitting down beside him, and pulling a tuft of hair out of his eyes.

"There's this guy who likes Maddie and she's going out with him tonight," Zack declared sadly, crossing his arms.

"Aw, honey I'm sorry. But you've got to understand that Maddie's gonna want to date boys her own age," Carey told him, as if that were supposed to make him feel better.

"I don't care. That's not going to make me stop loving her. That won't ever happen," he responded, in a hushed tone.

"Well, I've got something that might make you feel better. You got something in the mail from your dad today," Carey announced, heading into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Zack shot off the couch and strolled over to the kitchen table, where the package was located. Carey had a point. Packages from Kurt usually did make Zack feel better.

He unwrapped the box quickly, to find a square, silver device.

"Alright! A new video camera!" He exclaimed happily, surveying the object. He decided to turn the camera on his mother, who was quick to shy away.

"Zack, turn that off. I'm not dressed to be filmed, today. Zachary, I said turn that camera off," Carey shouted nervously.

Zack chuckled and turned it off.

"Since you're in such a good mood now, why don't you head down to Mr. Ling's Chinese Restaurant and grab some dinner," Carey sighed, chuckling as well.

"I thought you were going to cook," Zack replied with a grimace.

"I thought I'd be nice...but if you really want me to," Carey said jokingly, receiving a quick 'NO!' from Zack, who ran out the door quickly.

Zack decided to take his new treasure with him, as it did surprisingly make him feel a bit better about his situation. He recorded random things on the way to the restaurant, such as birds and cars and other things he spotted from the sidewalk.

Although, the most unique of these things didn't appear until he actually got there.

As he stepped through the glass door, allowing the warm scent of freshly cooked food to waft around him, he spotted his worst enemy.

No, not math homework.

It was Maddie's date for the evening, Matt, seated at a table looking cocky and arrogant, chatting away happily on his cell phone to someone. Zack assumed it was Maddie. Unbeknownst to him, Zack pointed the camera straight at Matt. He wished the camera had laser powers, which he could shoot at Matt, causing his skin to melt off.

Zack nearly laughed at this thought, until he overheard Matt's voice.

"Yeah baby," he complied with the person he was talking to.

Zack was confused. He knew Matt wouldn't be calling Maddie that. He'd just met her that day, and Maddie wouldn't allow him to do that. He leaned in a bit closer to catch more of what Matt was saying.

"I think I got it, but maybe we should go over it one more time," he told the unknown caller.

Zack continued to listening, as the conversation was just heating up.

**A/N:** Please don't hate me! That cliffie was an awful thing to do, but I'm just trying to span the fic out as much as possible, to make it the longest one I've ever written. :) Sorry it was so short, the next one will be longer (hopefully) and it will be up shortly. Lurve you all! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	14. Rain

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 14 - Rain**

**A/N:** See? I told you this would be up shortly :) Thoughts are in _italics_.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cooper and Matt.

**Chapter Summary:** Who is Matt talking to? What is Zack overhearing?

!#$&()+

**--FLASHBACK--**

**He leaned in a bit closer to catch more of what Matt was saying.**

**"I think I got it, but maybe we should go over it one more time," he told the unknown caller.**

**Zack continued to listening, as the conversation was just heating up.**

**--END FLASHBACK--**

Zack couldn't believe what he was hearing, as he listened to Matt's cell phone coversation.

"Okay, so when Maddie gets here, I'll wait for her to get up and go to the bathroom and while she's gone, I'll slip it into her drink. When she comes back, she'll drink it and start letting loose a bit too much. Cooper will be taping the whole thing. Are you sure the camera is hooked up right to transmit everything to the gym? Okay, and everyone is there, right? Cool," He heard Matt say.

Zack fought the urge to beat him to a pulp. He couldn't believe Matt was setting Maddie up to embarass her! But why would he do it? Who was he _**talking to?!?**_

"She's gonna pay for stealing your role...love you too, Bri-bear," Matt concluded, before hanging up his phone.

_Bri-bear?! He's talking to Brianna! This is all a scheme to ruin Maddie's play! Well, it won't happen. Not if I can help it!_

Zack was tempted to beat him up, but realized he had to inform Maddie of Matt and Brianna's plan. He wondered how he would do that. She would never believe him. She'd just think he was trying to ruin her date out of jealousy.

But wait...

Zack glanced at his hands at his camera. It had been pointed at Matt the entire time, and it was recording! Zack snickered to himself for a moment. He was going to bring this plan to a screeching halt.

He completely forgot his original purpose for even coming to the restaurant, and took off down the street toward Maddie's house.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see him. She was already dressed for the date, but he could tell she was still getting ready.

"Um...hey Zack, what are you doing here?" She asked with a light-hearted voice.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," he said gravely. It alarmed her a bit, but she let him inside.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, once they had reached the living room.

"It's about Matt," Zack informed her slowly. Maddie immediately rolled her eyes. She should've known.

"Zack, I know you might not like the fact that I'm going out with someone other than _you_, but--" she sighed, but was cut off.

"No, Maddie it's not like that! Matt is a jerk! He's planning something--" Zack tried to explain.

"Zack, I don't want to hear it! You just don't like the fact that I'm going on a date with him, so you try to make yourself feel better by telling lies about him," Maddie declared, annoyed that he would do this.

"I'm not lying! I heard him," Zack pleaded, desperately.

"Just stop, Zack. When are you going to see that I don't like you like that and never will?! I can't believe that you would sink this low! Just get over me, already! I don't love you," Maddie shouted, taking off for the stairs.

"Fine! If that's how you feel, then go on the date. What do I care?" Zack yelled back, knowing she could still hear him even though she was out of sight.

He sped out the door, not really knowing where he was going. He kept running for a few minutes, until he reached the park he'd played at since he was a kid.

He plopped down on a bench, his energy leaving him the minute he did.

"If she actually believes some guy she doesn't know over me, then she deserves to get hurt! I don't need to feel guilty about it. I didn't do anything wrong. It's not like I was lying to her..." Zack trailed off, realizing he was talking to himself.

"But why do I feel guilty? I expected her to react that way, so why did I get so mad? Maybe because deep down, I wasn't really doing it for her. I was doing it to win her over...not because I'd considered how hurt she would've been if it had happened. And now, because of my selfishness, she's going to be humiliated," Zack thought aloud again, shooting up from the bench.

Was he really going to let the girl he loved have her reputation ruined just because of his pride? He still had time to stop the event for the right reasons.

"I never showed her the tape! I can still save her!" He yelled, receiving an odd look from passersby.

He ignored his fatigue, and took off for the Chinese restaurant once more.

**MEANWHILE**

Maddie arrived at the restaurant at half past 7, to already see Matt sitting at their table. His face lit up when he saw her.

"You're here already?" Maddie asked him with a giggle.

"Just got here a minute ago," he lied. But she believed him, of course.

To be honest, her mind was pretty full then. She barely heard a word Matt said to her. She couldn't help but feel remorse for her harsh words to Zack. Why had she been so defensive? She wasn't hiding something...was she? She groaned at the fact that her own mind was playing games with her.

She took a sip of her water and made an excuse to go to the ladies' room. She didn't really have to go, she just needed a minute alone.

She took a few breaths, and tried to calm down, but guilt was overtaking her.

"How could I have said such horrible things to him?" Maddie questioned herself, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

She decided that, after the date, she would go apologize and have a heart-to-heart with Zack. They needed to understand each other, even if Maddie couldn't understand her own feelings.

She nodded to herself, with a sigh and headed back out to the table. She could've swore that she saw Matt slam her drink down in an anxious rush, but she assumed it was a trick of the dim restaurant light.

"You okay?" He asked her, to which she responded with a nod.

"Yeah, it's just--" she tried to explain...but:

"MADDIE!" She heard a voice yell from the door. She looked up hurriedly, to see Zack entering the restaurant.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" Maddie inquired, more surprised than angry.

"Look, I know you're mad at me...but I couldn't let this happen. I know you don't believe me about you-know-who...but I have proof!" Zack explained to her, out of breath.

"Oh...you do, do you?" Maddie asked sarcastically, picking up her drink, preparing to take a sip. Zack pulled it away from her.

"Don't drink that!" Zack exclaimed.

"What is your problem?!" Maddie asked him, perplexed.

"Just...watch this," he said, handing her his video camera. She glanced up at him, confused.

"This is your mom on here," she chuckled, so he snatched it back and hit fast forward, trying to make it go as fast as possible.

"Here," he replied, handing it to her.

"What is going on? What is he trying to convince you of, exactly?" Matt asked, almost in an alarmed voice.

"Oh, just that you're planning some big scheme to embarrass me..." Maddie said, laughing, but then trailed off as she watched the footage.

She glanced up at her date with a gasp and wide eyes. Matt snatched the camera from her.

"Maddie, it's not real. He doctored it somehow!" Matt lied, trying to convince her, but Maddie wouldn't have it.

"Even after the horrible things I said...he still came back," Maddie whispered to herself, feeling her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes well up.

As shocking as the truth of Matt was, Maddie's eyes were fixed on Zack. He looked hurt at the pained look on her face, but he didn't really know what it was about. He thought she was simply broken up about Matt, but that was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Zack...I," Maddie stammered. Zack waited intently for her to say something. He could tell she was struggling...but nothing ever came out.

She simply got up from the table quickly, sobbing, before running out of the restaurant, lost in her own thoughts. Zack stared after her.

"You little twirp! You ruined everything!" Matt shouted, grabbing Zack's arm. Zack swung around swiftly, his fist connecting with Matt's jaw, producing a cracking sound. The action sent Matt flying backwards into his chair, causing it to flip over.

"Whoever 'Cooper' is...I'd suggest you stay well-hidden!" Zack called out, through the restaurant.

**MEANWHILE**

Maddie simply circled the streets of Boston, ignoring the direction in which she was going, as well as everything physical.

Her crying blurred her vision, which was soon worsened by the sudden falling of rain. Maddie ignored that too, collapsing on a bench near the park. Unbeknownst to her, it was the same one Zack had fallen on earlier. Ironic in a way, as he was the reason she was so out of sorts. Think it sounds confusing? Well it was, especially to Maddie.

She was dead-set against falling for Zack. That was the bottom line of all her actions over those last few weeks. But it all started to crumble when they had first sang together on that stage. All of her walls fell as soon as he'd handed her that video camera, and saved her from ultimate humiliation.

Now, she had nothing to save her...from him. Maddie was confused, because she didn't _want_ to have feelings for Zack. But all the arrows were pointing to him...

Maddie sighed, and smiled slightly, despite her confusion. There was something so romantic about rain.

**A/N:** As Lilly would say: **EEP!** Well...Maddie's finally discovering that no female on earth can resist Zack. xD Hope you enoyed that long(ish) chapter, and don't fret, because we're not done yet! There's still lots to do! ILY guyz!

**xoxo Trish**


	15. Sugar Rush

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 15 - Sugar Rush**

**A/N:** This title means exactly what it sounds like. You see...oh, just read it, you'll find out!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of the Suite Life of Zack & Cody, or any of it's characters.

**Chapter Summary:** Where do Zack and Maddie stand? Also, Cody consumes a little too much sugar and does something drastic...

!#$&()+

Zack was highly concerned, as he sat down at lunch on a dreary Tuesday afternoon, in the school cafeteria.

He had not seen or heard from Maddie since the previous evening, where all of the "drama", so to speak, went down. He'd told Cody and London about it that morning, choosing not to leave out the part where he punched Matt out.

"I can't believe she didn't come to school today. She usually bounces back pretty quickly," London commented, sitting down opposite him, beside Cody.

"I just wonder what she's gonna be like come musical time," Cody said, as quickly as he could get it out.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked him, wondering why his brother was so hyper.

"He's had 7 Sugar Logs, 10 Sugar Stix, 5 pudding cups and 8 cans of soda...in that order," London answered for him, giving Cody an aweinspired sideways glance.

"Why'd you eat all that sugar?" Zack questioned him, perplexed.

"Some things have been bugging me," Cody replied in one breath.

"Aw, what's wrong Cody?" London asked with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder. Cody jumped up quickly, to shake her hand off.

"You!" Cody shouted.

He then realized he'd shouted it over the noise of the entire cafeteria, and everyone was staring at him like he'd gone off the deep end...which was not so untrue.

"Look what you made me do!" Cody shouted at London, ignoring her genuinely bewildered expression.

"Me?" She asked, more of herself than Cody.

"Yes, you! You are the reason I consumed seven million grams of sugar! You are also the only reason I get up in the morning! I, Cody Martin, am in **LOVE** with **YOU**, London Tipton! And you know what?! It drives me nuts! You know why?! Because I know I can't ever have you, because I'm a complete nerd!!! And you know what else?! I can't believe I just told you all that! But you know what...I did! So, now, there's no harm in anything I do, because I already spilled my deepest, darkest secret in front of the entire school!!! Which means I can do this!" He rambled on at the top of his lungs, before finally stopping to breathe.

He strolled over to London with confidence, placing a rough hand on either side of her head, and crashing his lips into hers, full force. The action tipped her back in her seat quite a bit, but she was able to recover once Cody let her go.

"Oh crap. What have I done?" Cody asked himself dispassionately. He then ran out of the cafeteria at what seemed like the speed of light. But it was actually the sugar high.

London simply gaped straight ahead, in shock.

Zack wore a similar expression, but was much more amused than London.

"Well, that was awkward. I better go see if he's okay," Zack declared, standing up.

"No. I'm gonna go talk to him. There's something he needs to know," London sighed, before getting up to head out.

She figured he'd probably gone outside to the football field, as he often said that was his 'reflective place'.

"Whatever that is," London noted blankly, her notorious stupidity making a brief appearance.

She indeed found him there. She ignored the light rain that was falling, approaching him with caution. He was lying on the bottom bleacher, staring up at the clouds.

"The sugar crash is setting in," Cody announced in a groggy voice, surprising London, as she assumed he didn't know she was there.

"Listen, Cody...I--" London began, not really knowing what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything, as Cody cut her off.

"London...you don't need to feel sorry for me. Me making a fool of myself was my fault...not yours," Cody sighed, still staring fixedly at the gray, cloudy sky.

They were both getting very wet from the rain.

"No, Cody. It _was_ my fault. It wouldn't have happened if not for me," London answered, sitting down beside his head. He stared up at her with great interest.

"You wouldn't have felt so bad if I'd only payed attention. If I knew you felt that way..." London trailed off.

"You'd have turned me down sooner to avoid that embarrassing display?" Cody asked with a chuckle. She leaned over him slightly and shook her head. Cody became completely absorbed with the way her damp hair fell around her face when she did so.

"What would you have done, then?" Cody asked, preoccupied. London's answer was delayed, as she took some time to lay down on her stomach, with her head looming not far above his.

"I would've told you that you were the only reason that I got out of bed in the morning. I would've told you that I was completely in love with you and it was driving me nuts because I assumed I'd never have you because I'm a complete airhead. And, since there'd be no harm in anything I did after that, I'd do this," London explained slowly, before gazing down at his face, which was upside down in her point of view.

She ignored his shocked expression, and leaned down slowly, brushing her lips across his to where it felt almost featherlight to both of them. Cody reached his hand around and placed it gently on the back of her head, to intensify the kiss slightly.

They'd both forgotten about the rain by then, and were paying attention to only each other.

"Ahem!" They heard a voice grunt, which caused them to break apart instantly. They glanced up to see Coach Kline, the gym teacher and coach of the girls' volleyball team, staring at them, looking slightly amused.

"Oh! Um, Coach Kline...we're sorry! We were just..." London stammered, blushing furiously.

"It's alright Miss Tipton. We can keep this between us, but this will call for some extra skill in that V-ball game against Hillcrest. Understood?" The man said with a smirk.

"Understood," London responded with a chuckle. Now she remembered why he was her favorite teacher.

"Good. Now, lunch period is over, so you two had best be heading back to your classes. There's some clean towels in the locker room to dry off with," he instructed, from under his umbrella.

"Yes sir," London smiled, trying to stifle her giggles at the amusing aspects of the situation.

She took Cody's hand and darted towards the school, but not before stealing one last kiss beneath the rain.

**A/N:** EEP. I wasn't expecting to like that chapter so much. I had no clue how I wanted to play that out, but I thought it'd be cute if I had London quote Cody's sugar-high-speech. I think it turned out well, but what do you think? For, only your opinion counts! Yeah, to hell with me, it's all about you guys! You can tell me what you thought by clicking the cute little review button. Love ya!

**xoxo Trish**


	16. Running Away

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 16 - Running Away**

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took a while for me to update:( I had a family emergency that's taking quite a bit to clear up. My cousin was in an accident, and just got out of the hospital, actually. Anyway, GUHHHH, I had no clue what I wanted to do with this chapter. I had about three different ideas. Hopefully, this will be good!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody or it's characters.

**Chapter Summary:** Where the heck is Maddie? She hasn't shown up to school in a week, and her mom keeps saying she's sick. It's opening night of the play, and Maddie has other plans.

!#$&()+

_I don't like this one bit. Why am I feeling this way? And why do I love it and fear it at the same time? Ugh! Why am I so confused?_

Maddie Fitzpatrick had been isolated from the world for an entire week. Left alone with her mind was a dangerous way to be for her, at the time.

She'd been scolded many times by her parents for lulling about in the rain the night of 'the incident' because she'd become sick as a dog, coughing like her chain-smoking aunt, and nasally congested, only able to breathe out of her mouth. Granted, the cold had almost completely cleared since the beginning of the week.

At first, she'd been happy that she wouldn't have to go to school, as she'd have been away from the source of her problem. But staying home alone gave her time to think things over, and that was the last thing she wanted. Pretty much, it was a lose-lose situation.

It had all started the night she and Matt went out. To be honest, it had started before then, but Matt was a nice distraction. Well, until Maddie found out he was hired by Brianna to ruin her reputation. And then, of course, Zack was her knight in shining armor.

Maddie had been afraid of this. The singing with him made her heart flutter enough, but then he **saved** her from humiliation.

She'd realized that she had feelings for one of her dearest friends. It scared her to death to think that she actually..._liked_ Zack, but it was true.

And it was frustrating for her, because if she went to school, she'd have to be around him, and if she stayed home, she'd only think of him. She didn't _want_ to think of him. She didn't WANT to like him.

_I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS!_

Technically, this was a lie. She did want him. But she didn't want to want him. She wanted everything to stay the same.

She then glanced at her calender. The date of that particular day was circled in bold, black marker, and inside that circle said: Opening Night!!! She sighed and leaned back against her pillow. There was no way she was going to be in that play. It was one thing for her to like Zack, but to actually kiss him? She feared what she might do.

But if she didn't, everyone would come looking for her and she'd have a lot of explaining to do. Her parents knew she wasn't sick anymore, so they'd be no help whatsoever. What explanation would she possibly have? She was terrified that they'd discover her secret. Maddie then developed a sly smile.

They'd have no way of finding out she liked Zack if she was nowhere to be found...

She jumped off the bed quickly, rushing to her closet to pull her suitcase out. She tossed random articles of clothing inside and other little trinkets, before slamming it shut. She stopped for a second to consider what she was doing. It was an awfully rushed decision. Did she really want to run away from everything just to avoid one little secret?

YEP!!!

She dragged her suitcase off the bed, thinking about where she should go. She had a bit of money saved up. The airport? Nah, there was no way she had enough money for a plane ticket. The bus station? Eh, she could do a little better than that.

"Aha! I'll go to the train station. No clue where I'll go from there, but it's a start!" Maddie exclaimed to herself, tip-toeing out of her room and heading into her parents' room. The fire escape was just outside their window...and by using it, she could successfully sneak out without anyone's knowledge. She may not have been in the most pristine state of mind, but she had her sights set on getting out of love with Zack.

But the closer she got to the train station, the closer to him she felt she should be. She felt no happy feelings when she arrived at that train station, only guilt and sorrow.

"What the heck am I doing here?!" She asked herself out loud, standing outside the entrance.

"That's what I'd like to know," a voice from behind her said. Maddie spun around quickly to spot her grandmother Joan, with two suitcases in hand and a curious expression.

"Grandma! What are you doing down here in the city?" Maddie exclaimed, receiving a tight hug from her grandmother.

"I was just coming to visit a friend. But the question is...what are you doing at the train station by yourself?" Joanie asked, leading her granddaughter over to a vacant bench.

"I was just...well...I was," Maddie stammered, unaware of what the answer even was.

"You sound confused, but I'm gonna go with running away," Joanie answered for her, spotting the suitcase in Maddie's hand.

"Yeah, kind of..." Maddie trailed off, nervously.

"Well, you seemed perfectly happy when you came to visit me...what could possibly be wrong, now?" Joanie inquired, noting the mixture of emotions on Maddie's face.

"You remember Zack...right?" Maddie asked hesitantly, receiving a nod from her grandmother.

"Well...things feel different now...between me and him," Maddie struggled to explain, confused with her own feelings.

"What do you mean?" Joanie questioned.

"I don't even know. All I know is that I see him a lot differently now then how I saw him when we were at your house. Although not completely different, because it all started before then...but something happened Monday night that completely changed everything," Maddie told Joanie, who simply smiled.

"Bad different...or good different?" She asked, assuming the answer already.

"Good I guess...but not for me really. I don't want to be in love with him! I don't want to think about him non-stop and dream about him..." Maddie argued, placing her throbbing head in her hands.

"And why in the world not? He seems very sweet and very in love with you," Joanie declared, crossing her arms.

"But we're so different. And it's so scary to think of how much things would change if I told him how I felt," Maddie sighed in a voice that barely differed from a whisper.

"I know this is not my granddaughter being too afraid to take a risk. Honey, what have I always told you?" Joanie asked, wiping the forming tears away from under Maddie's eyes.

"Never eat day-old squirrel meat?" Maddie answered, in a groggy voice.

"No. If you're too scared to take the risk, you'll never reap the reward. Understand?" Joanie said in a light voice, still gripping Maddie's face.

"Yeah," Maddie replied with a small smile.

"Isn't your play tonight?" Joanie asked with a look of confusion, realizing the day's date.

"Yes...I kind of decided to skip it because of the love scenes with Zack," Maddie chuckled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, we've got an hour and a half to get to that school," Joanie thought aloud, picking up all three suitcases with no decrease in strength.

"What?!" Maddie exclaimed, not planning on this. Joanie looked her squarely in the eyes.

"Madeline, I want you to promise me that you'll go down to that school and sing your heart out and then tell that boy how you feel," she demanded, catching Maddie by surprise for calling her 'Madeline'. Maddie sighed.

"I'll sing...but I'm not sure about Zack. It just doesn't feel right," Maddie pleaded, causing Joanie to look disappointed.

"Well, maybe you'll change your mind by the time we get there," she said hopefully, heading to leave, and motioning Maddie to follow.

This was going to be the oddest experience of Maddie's life thus far.

**A/N:** Lol, poor Maddie. She's so confused! Next chapter will be the final one! It's opening night for the play! AHHHH! Lol, love you all, readers! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	17. Opening Night Part 1

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 17 - Opening Night**

**A/N:** Eep! It's the final chapter! Glad that last chapter is over. I got sooo stuck on it. It took me like A WEEK to write! But...it's time for things to get real interesting. Read on, home skillet biscuits. Forgive me for not really elaborating on the play, but it's really about what's going on in Maddie's head.

**Disclaimer:** I only own the characters I've mentioned owning in previous chapters. I own NONE of the Suite Life characters. Please note that I own all of the songs, so they reek of suckiness.

**Chapter Summary:** Maddie arrives at the play rearing to go. Will the play go as planned? Will Maddie continue to conceal her feelings for Zack? Will she finally tell him?

!#$&()+

It's amazing what influence fifty extra dollars will have on a cab driver. At least this is what Maddie was thinking, as she observed her grandmother bribing their cabbie to drive faster. They had a limited amount of time to get to the school, and it was running out quickly.

Luckily, they got there in time with half an hour to spare. As soon as Maddie burst into the gym, everyone gave her strange looks. She heard people murmuring her name, along with other words Maddie couldn't hear clearly.

"Ms. Fitzpatrick! Where have you been! We are to go on in 30 minutes!" Ms. Peterson shrieked, pushing past the crowd of students.

"It's okay. I'm ready," Maddie replied, giving no reason for her absence.

"Maddie?! Where have you been?!" London asked, bumping by Ms. Peterson, wrapping her friend in a tight hug.

"It's a long story...but the point is, I'm ready to do this," Maddie said, obviously intending on continuing to avoid the issue.

"She knows all the lines and the songs, so there's no need to worry," Maddie's grandmother informed the frantic teacher.

"Well, Madeline, I'd suggest you get ready as soon as possible," Ms. Peterson informed the nervous teen.

Maddie rushed backstage, cautious about running into Zack. She'd have to be near him onstage, which was unavoidable, but she didn't have to see him beforehand.

She slipped on her costume and make-up in record time, not speaking to anyone she encountered on her way back to the stage. She felt goosebumps arise on her skin as Zack appeared beside her, whispering in her ear.

"Where the hell have you been?" He questioned her, in an assertive tone that made Maddie melt on the inside.

"Language aside for the time being, I don't believe I owe you anything, let alone an explanation. You're not my keeper," she whispered back harshly. Ignoring the confused and shocked look on his face, she scampered out on stage at the beckoning of Ms. Peterson who had introduced the play to the audience, seating herself on a fake rock prop.

She instantly regretted snapping at Zack, knowing it was an obvious signal that there was something wrong and also because she shouldn't have been treating him that way after all he'd done for her. One look back at his hurt expression and Maddie began to question all of her choices that week. Could she really be happy knowing she loved him and that he loved her too, and unable to act on her feelings? She couldn't pin-point exactly why she felt the urge to keep her feelings a secret.

She had little time for regret and reflecting on her decisions, as she heard a soft piano intro, which soon blasted into rock guitar solo. She knew this was her opening song, and she jumped into it full force.

_**Blind to color**_

_**Numb to rapture**_

_**Still waiting for**_

_**Happily ever after**_

_**When will the joy come?**_

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

_**I feel like I should be dead**_

_**With as cold as I am**_

At this point, Maddie jumped off of her rock and got closer to the edge of the stage. Zack watched on from where he was standing.

_**When will I find light?**_

_**Who will make things right?**_

_**Why can't I find peace?**_

_**All my minutes are spent**_

_**Looking for resplendence**_

_**It's like it's just out of reach**_

_**Love is just out of reach**_

Maddie took off her peasant hat, and carefully laid it on the rock she was previously sitting on. She pretended to be cold, as fake snow began falling from out of view.

_**Out of breath now**_

_**The stars burn out**_

_**Silence descends**_

_**And I'm full of doubt**_

_**When will the joy come?**_

_**Where has my heart gone?**_

_**My life is emptiness**_

_**And I'm living in the shadows**_

Maddie shot a glance to Zack, who continued to watch her. She didn't even realize what she was doing, and nearly slipped in the mounting snow. One curious glance from him made her eyes fill with tears. She'd always hated those old romance movies where the two lead characters loved each other, but wouldn't admit it...at least until those movies became her life.

_**When will I find light?**_

_**Who will make things right?**_

_**Why can't I find peace?**_

_**All my minutes are spent**_

_**Looking for resplendence**_

_**It's like it's just out of reach**_

_**Love is just out of reach**_

Maddie finished the song with tears streaming down her face. The crowd burst into applause. Maddie ran off stage, unable to speak at all, let alone to Zack, who'd tried to ask her what was wrong. She began to sob when she'd reached the deserted costume area. She just needed to be alone for the time being, knowing they wouldn't need her on stage for a fair while.

Maddie seated herself on the floor beside a clothing rack, hugging her knees, in deep thought. She thought about what Zack may have been thinking. She even went so far as to wonder if he was assuming she was upset over Matt. That couldn't have been further from the truth. Maddie was upset because she wanted _Zack_. She wanted him more than anything, and she knew she couldn't have him. She knew their relationship would never work.

Maddie looked up, alarmed, as London appeared beside her.

"So, I heard you have feelings for Zack," London announced knowingly, with a half-smile.

"Was I talking out loud?" Maddie asked in a strangled voice, resting her chin on her knees.

"No, your grandmother won't stop talking about her future grandson-in-law," London chuckled, sitting down beside Maddie. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that'll happen," she sighed, annoyed.

"Why won't it?" London inquired, causing Maddie to know that she was in for a lecture.

"Do you really have to ask? Zack and I would never work out! We're too different! Not to mention he's three years younger than me! Say we did get together. What would happen one day when Zack meets a girl his age who's just like him. Then, he'd fall in love with her, knowing he could actually relate to her..." Maddie explained sadly, letting more tears fall from her overflowing eyes.

London chuckled and shook her head.

"Cody and I are like oil and water. We couldn't be more different from each other if we tried...but I still love him, and he loves me. And I plan to be with him for as long as I live because I'm willing to take risks for him," London informed Maddie, who looked shocked.

"Since when are you and Cody together?" Maddie wondered, turning around to face London.

"Since last week. And another thing...do you honestly think Zack will ever love anyone the way he loves you? He told me about the bear. He risked his life to save yours...and I don't think he'd do that for just any girl," she replied, crossing her arms.

Maddie pondered this for a moment. London had a point.

"But the age difference...what will people say?" Maddie said, exasperated.

"You're kidding right? You're just looking for reasons to argue, aren't you? Look, I don't let that effect me, and I couldn't be happier. Is everyone's opinion of you really worth putting yourself through this misery? You love Zack and you know he loves you. You couldn't be closer to eternal happiness! If something as stupid as what everyone else thinks about your life really matters to you, then you don't really love Zack, and if you didn't love Zack, you wouldn't be back here crying. You're just scared, because you've never felt this way about anyone else and you're afraid to let your guard down, so you're coming up with any excuse you can not to be with him. But Maddie, you really need to ask yourself why you're letting your head get in the way of your heart. You don't always have to do that, you know. Just think about it..." London elucidated, getting up from her comfy spot on the floor and walking away.

"Hey! Since when are you the sensible one?!" Maddie called after her, receiving no response. Maddie sighed, and took in what she'd just been told. As odd as it seemed, she knew London was completely correct. She heard her name from around the corner, and she recognized the voice as Ms. Peterson's. She knew it was time for her to go back on stage, and she knew there was something else she needed to do as well...

**A/N:** Aww, bummer! A cliffhanger. I know I said it was the last chapter, but I decided to split it in two! Stay tuned for the ACTUAL last chapter! Love you guys! Ciao!

**xoxo Trish**


	18. Opening Night Part 2

**You Are The Music In Me**

**Chapter 18 (Final): Opening Night PT 2**

**A/N:** OKAYYYY. Here it is!!! The (real) last chapter of this fic. And thank the Lord too, I was sick of writing it! LOL. No disclaimer or chapter summary in this, as it gets right to the story! Drum roll please! -plays really long drum solo-

!#$&()+

"What are you waiting for?!" London Tipton whispered harshly from the right of the stage, as Maddie passed her in a pale blue, sparkly ball gown. Maddie mouthed the words 'I don't know!' and scampered onto the stage, where Zack was waiting.

Maddie had declared to London that she was going to finally tell Zack how she felt, during one of the previous intermissions. But now, Maddie felt more nervous then ever, and the play was nearly over!

Now came the part of the play where Maddie's character had stolen a gown and pretended to be rich to get into the ball where Zack's character was coincidentally attending. Gail had met Noah on the dance floor, and it was love at first sight. Now, Zack and Maddie were on a balcony, with a moonlit backdrop behind them.

"I do believe I've showed you a beautiful evening," Zack muttered, in his character's voice.

"Yes...you have," Maddie replied hesitantly.

"Now, I would like something of you," Zack continued, turning to face Maddie fully.

"I do believe I've left all my money at home," Maddie's character lied, nervously.

"I do not desire any of your riches. I have only one thing to ask of you..." Zack trailed off, placing his hand over Maddie's, which was situated on the balcony railing.

"And what would that be?" Asked Maddie, locking eyes with Zack.

"I would much like a kiss from you now, as well as your heart," Zack responded, placing his hand on her cheek. Maddie turned away from him, a grave expression appearing on her face.

"I cannot give you either. You must forget you ever met me," Maddie cried, her back to him.

"But I can't. You have bewitched my heart...and I can't let you go now," Zack said, in a very emotional voice. He inched closer to Maddie and stood against her, trailing a hand down her right arm. This sent immediate shivers down Maddie's spine, but she tried to hide it. Soon, soft piano music began, and Maddie began to sing...

_**I don't understand**_

_**Why I melt with a single glimpse in your eyes**_

_**I can't help it**_

_**I feel like I need to escape**_

_**I don't need this**_

_**I need to get my head back on straight**_

_**I need to find my worth again**_

_**Need to get you out of my head**_

Maddie felt the urge to wrap her arms around Zack and whisper that she loved him in his ear, but Maddie wasn't sure she would do it at all, now...but almost as if he were speaking personally to her, Zack sang his piece as well...

_**Embrace the moment**_

_**Just let yourself go**_

Maddie trembled under his voice, but continued on with the song...

_**But I know I shouldn't love you**_

_**I know it wasn't meant to be**_

_**Don't ask me how but**_

_**I know this isn't real**_

_**I need to look out for me**_

_**And nobody else**_

_**It feels so good but there's something wrong**_

_**I know I shouldn't love you**_

Maddie attempted to walk offstage, but as he was meant to, Zack pulled her back and spun her around to meet his gaze. Maddie's character didn't appreciate this...

_**I need to go now**_

_**Why won't you just leave it alone?**_

_**You're so selfish**_

_**Just go crawling back to your throne**_

Zack simply gained a smile...

_**It's ironic how you treat me this way**_

_**And yet here I stay**_

Maddie, in character, rolled her eyes and placed both hands on the balcony...

_**I know I shouldn't love you**_

_**I know it wasn't meant to be**_

_**Don't ask me how but**_

_**I know this isn't real**_

_**I need to look out for me**_

_**And nobody else**_

_**It feels so good but there's something wrong**_

_**I know I shouldn't love you**_

Maddie had tears in her eyes at this point. Once again, Zack pulled her around to face him...

_**But I see it in your eyes**_

_**No matter how you try**_

_**You'll never be able to say your goodbyes**_

"I know!" Maddie shouted at him. Zack stared at her with confusion.

"What?" He questioned, letting go of her shoulders. Maddie sighed, and her voice quavered with the next part of the song...

_**I know I shouldn't love you**_

_**But I know it was meant to be**_

_**Don't ask me how, but**_

_**I've never felt so real**_

_**I need to look out for me**_

_**And nobody else, but**_

_**It feels so good, and there's nothing wrong**_

_**I know I shouldn't love you**_

_**But I do...**_

Zack smiled slightly, to be met with a smile from Maddie. This was it. The part Zack had been looking forward to, and the part Maddie had been dreading since before the past week. Zack captured Maddie's cheek with his hand once again, and leaned in slowly. Maddie took a deep breath. It was now or never. Before their lips could make contact, Maddie spun on heel and ran offstage.

London stared past her, wondering what was up, and Zack just stood onstage, absolutely stunned. The audience assumed it was part of the show, and applauded unknowingly, but they were flat out wrong. Zack exited the stage, much to the chagrin of everyone who knew that things were not going as planned. Zack was lost in his own thoughts. This was his big plan to make Maddie fall for him, but had it failed miserably? It appeared so. At least until London suggested that he go after her to the costume area.

He did as he was told, not able to think for himself at that particular moment. When he arrived at where he was told Maddie would be, she turned to face him, her brown eyes swimming with tears.

"Hi," she said simply, wondering what he was thinking.

"What is going on? Why have you been avoiding me all week?" He asked straight out.

"I'm about to tell you...but first of all, I know you think I've missed school all week and am all upset over what happen with Matt, right?" Maddie inquired, recieving a nod from Zack.

"Well, you're completely wrong. It was never about Matt. I only went out with Matt as a distraction anyway. You see, I have a little story. This whole thing started when we went up to my grandmother's. You remember, right? When we went for a walk in the woods and found that bear?" Maddie began.

"How could I forget that?" Zack questioned, bewildered.

"I didn't forget either. And then when I went out with Matt, and you came with the video camera?" Maddie continued, wringing her hands together nervously.

"What is this all about, Maddie?" Zack asked, crossing his arms, wanting to know the truth.

"This is about you saving me when I needed it! This is about you caring about me regardless of how I treated you! This is about you loving me--" Maddie exclaimed, before she was cut off.

"Loving you and it being completely pointless! You've made it quite clear--" Zack yelled back, but it was his turn to be cut off.

"I love you, Zack. I love you like you love me..." Maddie trailed off, stepping a bit closer to him and taking his hand.

"What?" Zack implored, out of breath by her announcement.

"I've been so miserable for the past week. I thought it was wrong that I felt this way because I'd always believed that, but I know it's all crap. I've been so afraid to love you because I'd have to let my guard down. I'd have to take a risk...but I don't care anymore. I don't care what anyone thinks because it's not worth it anymore. The only thing I wanna do now is be with you," Maddie sobbed, leaning her forehead against his.

Zack couldn't have smiled any wider if he'd tried. He couldn't believe it had all actually worked out this way. He couldn't believe Maddie actually felt the same way about him. She loved him...

"I love you. I love you more than anything I've ever had the slightest attatchment to," Zack chuckled, placing both hands on either sides of her face. Maddie closed her eyes tightly to let more tears slide down her face.

"Even more than chocolate?" She giggled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Way more than chocolate," he replied, nuzzling his face in her shoulder. But, then a thought struck him. He pulled away for a moment.

"Why did you run off stage right when I was about to kiss you?" He wondered, recieving a smile in return.

"That kiss wouldn't have been worth anything if you didn't know what you know now. And plus, I wanted to kiss you without all those people watching..." Maddie answered, biting her lip. Zack grinned, and pressed his lips against hers softly.

She wrapped her arms around him, enjoying every second of it as if they were her last moments on earth.

"If you two have worked everything out, I do believe it's time for the final song!" Ms. Peterson squealed from around the corner. Zack and Maddie pulled back instantly, and made their way back to the stage. Zack and Maddie shared one last smile and floated back onstage, just as the sound of a guitar played.

It was Zack's turn to start out...

_**My life is falling from the shadows**_

_**Because you brought the light**_

_**I just wanna say 'I love you'**_

_**And just stand next to you tonight**_

Maddie smiled all the while, and joined him on the next piece of the song...

_**I wanna hold your hand**_

_**Wanna see you smile**_

_**I want you to see**_

_**That you don't have to cry**_

_**'Cause I'm here tonight**_

_**I can't wait to stop pretending**_

_**To stop living a lie**_

_**You don't have to stop the world from ending**_

_**Just stay by my side**_

_**I don't care how many years from now**_

_**I take my final breath**_

_**As long as you can show me how**_

_**To live 'til then**_

_**I don't care how many dreams**_

_**Are lost along the way**_

_**I don't wanna live for tomorrow**_

_**Because you're here today**_

The audience was enjoying the refreshing fast pace of this song, and clapped along, as Maddie took the next verse...

_**I'm not exactly sure when it happened**_

_**I just know that now I don't care about time**_

_**I just wanna say 'I love you'**_

_**I wanna stay here by your side**_

Once again, their voices merged for the following lines...

_**I don't care how many years from now**_

_**I take my final breath**_

_**As long as you can show me how**_

_**To live 'til then**_

_**I don't care how many dreams**_

_**Are lost along the way**_

_**I don't wanna live for tomorrow**_

_**Because you're here today**_

_**Don't you know you're my everything?**_

_**I wanna hear you say**_

_**'I feel the same'**_

As the song slowed a bit, Zack sang the next part briefly...

_**I don't care how many years from now**_

_**I take my final breath**_

And then Maddie...

_**As long as you can show me how**_

_**To live 'til then**_

By then, everyone in the gymnasium was singing along, including Cody and London, who both wore bright smiles on their faces...

_**I don't care how many dreams**_

_**Are lost along the way**_

_**You should know by now**_

_**I only live to hear you say**_

_**I don't wanna live for tomorrow**_

_**Because you're here today**_

The music faded out, and everyone in the building applauded like crazy. The rest of the cast came out, and they all took a bow. Maddie wrapped her arms around Zack and kissed him again. London screamed, while Cody added in a whistle and a knowing smile. Everyone in the crowd stood up, and continued to applaud.

"Thank you for coming everyone! I hope you enjoyed our production! There will be a party to celebrate in classroom 12B, and everyone's invited so let's go!" Ms. Peterson shouted into a microphone, in an enthusiastic voice.

**20 Minutes Later**

Zack, Maddie, Cody and London were all gathered around the refreshments table, laughing and joking, just enjoying the night.

"You guys were so amazing! I wish I could sing like that," London claimed, dreamily.

"I happen to like the way you sing," Cody informed her, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"Liar," Zack muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm just glad you stopped being so stubborn," London told Maddie, who chuckled.

"Me too," she replied.

"Me three," Zack stated in a mock-annoyed voice. This made everyone laugh as well.

"If high school is this interesting, I wonder how our college years will be," Cody said, helping himself to a carrot stick.

"You know, I don't even wanna think about it, but I'm glad everything turned out right tonight. I got the part in the play, I got the girl, I got a standing ovation," Zack responded, pretending to be basking in glory.

"Ahem, you mean _we_ got a standing ovation," Maddie cut in, crossing her arms.

"Eh, you were alright," Zack joked, receiving a slap in the arm from Maddie.

"I wonder where Brianna the Barbie is. I haven't seen her all night," Maddie declared, looking around the room. Cody and London looked at each other with an amused expression.

"What did you guys do?" Maddie asked, with a suspicious smile.

"Well, we kinda arranged for her to be a little late to the show...and so we rigged up a little something back at the stage entrance door, because we knew that's where she'd come in..." London trailed off, innocently.

"What did you two rig up?" Zack asked, laughing.

"Well--" Cody began, but was cut off by a loud shriek from the doorway of the classroom.

There stood Brianna, covered from head to toe in green paint and what appeared to be mud. She looked like she'd just crawled out of a swamp.

"Looks like she's green with envy," Cody whispered to himself. The people surrounding him heard, which caused them to start laughing, which caused everyone to start laughing. Even Ms. Peterson burst out laughing, spraying the water she'd had in her mouth all over Brianna.

This caused even more chaos.

"Well, all's well that end's well," Maddie chuckled, before allowing Zack to take her hand.

**A/N:** WELL, there it is!!! That's the end of the road. I really hope you enoyed this story as much as I enjoyed the adventure of writing it:) You can let me know in your reviews! -hint hint- That's also the way that you can demand a sequel. I'm open to doing one, but it may take a bit of time to come up with another plot! Anyways, I really really really do love you guys for taking the time to read my story! On that note, CIAO!

**xoxo Trish**


End file.
